The Freedom of Slavery
by vanilfrappe
Summary: Bella has her orders from the Volturi: "Kill Edward Cullen." She has to kill him. She has no choice...
1. Kill Edward Cullen

bnthridiot: As typical, all references to names and places or basically any material that sounds like it is from the Twilight series is of course all due to Stephenie Meyer's brilliance, and I do not take any credit for it whatsoever.

* * *

The Freedom of Sacrifice

Preface: "Kill Edward Cullen."

* * *

Isabella Swanne stood in the tight corner of the stone archway. So encased was she in the shadows that no one human would have been able to see her. A vampire could, but usually they wouldn't bother with so inconspicuous a person. Bella was such a person.

Bella's ears picked up the sound of footsteps coming down the hall. The faint footsteps sounded like pounding hammers to her keen hearing. She pulled deeper into the shadows, stopping her breath. A moment later, the human stepped into view.

The secretary the Volturi employed at the moment, a charmingly sadistic woman by the name of Gianna, walked past, on an errand of some sort. Bella's red eyes followed her movement as she walked past. Bella's keen sense of smell noted the heat of her skin and the blood pulsing under the thin membrane of her neck. So close. Enough that she could just reach out and grab. So tempting.

Bella didn't move a hair out of place as temptation walked within reach, nor did she pursue the hateful woman. Only after Gianna had disappeared, and the sound of her footsteps drifted away completely, did Bella allow herself to relax against the stone wall. She breathed out deeply, folding her arms around her chest.

This insane hunger still tortured her to no end. The pain that twisted her up inside at the smell of blood was as exquisite as it was agony. Bella was young enough a vampire that she could still remember the freedom from such pain as a human.

She was still young enough to remember, and wish.

A sharp high pitched scream swept down the hall in a wave. Bella flinched as the harsh sound hit her ears. Her skin tingled as if she too had been hurt.

The screams continued. Jane was having fun, Bella noted. While her facial features didn't change from passive acceptance, Bella's eyes grew grave with anger.

To survive with the Volturi, you could not afford to show weakness. Only one vampire was allowed to show any emotion. And his emotions you could not trust, as Bella had so clearly learned.

Aro was just as pleasant serving you a goblet of hospitality as he was ripping your throat out.

Against her back, Bella felt something slam into the wall's other side. Bella cocked her head, her eyes sweeping down as she analyzed the feel of the vibrations. She could tell from it that the mass that had hit was soft and fragile. A human. Bella felt the slight heat through the cracks fo the bricks. The form slid down the wall, crumbling to the floor in the other room.

The screaming stopped.

Bella waited, motionless against the wall, listening to the sudden eerie silence. Then, the iron door slightly down the hall creaked open.

The small, beautiful vampire Jane stepped out into the hall, a beaming smile on her face. Her black robes swirled about her legs as she did a little twist for joy through the archway. Causing the human intense pain had made her morning!

Bella didn't react as the hateful little vampire twirled past her. Without even looking at Bella, Jane opened her little mouth and informed Bella, "Your turn." Jane flew down the corridor, on her way to other duties.

Bella stared balefully after her for a moment, and then pushed away from the wall. Slowly, deliberately, she walked quietly to the door. She entered the brightly lit room, not acknowledging who or what was in there, and shut the door gently behind her. Only then did Bella turn, standing straight and careful.

Her eyes went first to the wall where she had been standing on the other side of it. Her eyes slid over the bloody body of the man—another one of the Volturi's employed human servants—who'd earned such displeasure as to be finished like this. His back against the brick wall, his body slumped over his twisted legs. Blood dribbled from his nose and mouth. And from his eyes, apparently. The blood coated his stripped chest. Jane had ripped him apart from the inside it seemed.

Bella recodnized this as Jane's ultimate worst. Bella wondered what the human had done to possibly warrant such an end. Usually the Volturi were more merciful.

Ha. Merciful. Bella's bitter humor did not show.

Her eyes moved from the bloody mess across the room to the vampire who sat regally at the enormous table. He sat in his ancient chair as if he'd been sitting there for a while. Bella doubted he'd even moved from the spot as Jane dealt out his orders on the poor man. He might not have even watched. He seemed engrossed in whatever it was he was reading. It was one of his ancient documents, worn and dusty with age. Bella didn't need to see it to know it would be written in ancient latin.

What she didn't know was what it said. Aro allowed no one to touch his ancient books. Anyone who dared would wish they'd been given Jane's ultimate worst.

Aro made a noise of pleasure, pleased with what he'd read, and closed the book carefully. Only then did he acknowledge Bella's still presence. As his eyes lifted, a smile of absolute joy spread across his face.

"My dearest Bella!" He greeted, standing. He spread his arms wide, as if welcoming her presence into his embrace, and stepped around the table. Bella noted the way he lifted his foot over the puddle of blood effortlessly, his red robes not even trailing in it. Aro ignored the mess in the corner, as if it was mere decoration. His eyes were only on Bella as he took her hand and kissed it with deference.

He also ignored the way her hand trembled in his. There was a twinkle in his eyes as he looked up at her. Bella's recodnized a hint when she saw it.

"My Lord, Aro," she said reverently, bowing her head and looking down at the bloody floor. Submission was immunity.

Aro chuckled, patting her hand in apparent friendship. Bella couldn't help but think of the alpha wolf who growled one last time before letting the weakling stand. "You and Marcus must be related. I've never met vampires more stoic then yourselves! Cheer up my dear!" Aro said joyfully, leading Bella to the table. She went unresistingly, but unwillingly. He drew her chair out for her, a gentlemen in every regards, and pushed it in for her. Bella regarded the books on the table, refusing to let her eyes dwell on any of the other subjects in the room.

Aro placed a goblet of Russian crystal in front of her. Bella studied the warm liquid inside. It was a reddy brown, and thick with fresh nutrients. Bella looked up questioningly at Aro.

He smiled, as if he'd just placed a glass of chardonnay in front of her. "Compliments of Jane," he explained, moving back around the table to his seat. Once seated, he looked at Bella, expectant.

Bella felt the confining space of the small room keenly. The iron door didn't improve the feeling at all. And Aro was a force of strength even she wasn't capable of fighting. With every second she hesitated, she felt his displeasure grow, although the friendly expression never wavered on his face.

Bella reached out, grasping the fragile fluke of the crystal between her thumb and middle finger. She splayed her index finger over the round of the cup, feeling the warmth in her skin. Meeting Aro's gaze, Bella put the crystal edge to her lips and tilted the goblet.

The blood slid into her mouth, flowing under her tongue and down her throat. Bella's eyes creased together in pain as the fire engulfed her throat. Aro's smile widened at the undisguiseable agony on her face.

Bella knew why he did this. He loved to witness the abnormalties, and Bella was his biggest find yet. While other vampires lived for the agony that blood gave them, Bella died a little more every time she was forced to drink. Every time the thirst became unbearable.

Bella forced herself to drink until the goblet was drained. She set the fragile glass down the on the table. Her body was tensed from the pain, her muscles straining all the way to her wrist. Yet the crystal didn't shatter in her hand. Her fingers trembled with the effort to stay cool.

"Very good, Bella," Aro praised her, his innocent fascade disappearing for a mere moment as his morbid curiosity shined through his eyes. "Your control is finally impeccable."

Bella closed her eyes, humiliated he'd gotten through her shell of indifference. She struggled to reign that shield around her again, to close up her emotions. She let her hand slip from the fluke to her lap, where she balled her fists together. "You fed him before you killed him." She bit the statement out between her teeth. Her muscles refused to unlock. The hot blood was filling her system, giving her strength she refused to acknowledge.

"Yes. After all his years of loyal servitude, it was the least I could do for the man. A final meal, the finest I'm sure he's ever had." Aro sighed, as if deeply sorry to have lost the man. "But, he failed in a matter of grave importance. And Jane has been such a good girl lately. She deserved a little round of fun."

"Torturing Vampires no longer enough sport?" Bella inquired, not really caring as she tried to get control of herself again. It was slowly starting to work for her again.

Aro shook his head, still pleasant about the whole affair. "She complains it is just not the same without the blood. You know how it is." Aro winked, lifting his own goblet of blood to his lips. No pain marred his features as he drank deeply.

Bella looked down at his books again, refusing to watch.

"I hear you've taken up residence in the city, Bella dear." Aro watched her. His eyes seemed to hold interest on the subject he cared not for. "Is living under my wing no longer a pleasure?"

Bella knew when to be careful with her words. It was no accident Aro had called her to these dungeon rooms. If she wasn't wise in her words, she could very well end up like the human by the end of her stay. " Not at all." She lied smoothly. "Felix is merely aggravating."

Aro blinked once, then chuckled in humor. "Ah yes. The man's eyes follows your every move." Aro leaned on his elbows, looking over his fingers at her. "His love is so strong it has driven you from my very palace?"

Love had nothing to do with it. "Unwanted affection is stifling."

"And unrequited love is insulting." Aro said matter-of-factly.

Bella's eyes lifted, a hard glint in them. "He'll get over it."

Aro's grin grew on his face again. "No doubt, no doubt!" He chimed, pleasant once more. "But, my dear Bella, you must recodnize your own appeal. Why, there is no doubt in anyones mind that you are the most exquisite vampire to grace these halls. Your beauty is cause enough for distraction without this air of mystery you wrap yourself in. Can you blame Felix for his lack of distraction?"

Bella ignored his question completely. Her brows drew in over eyes that were suddenly cautious. "Lack of distraction?"

Aro was quiet a moment, his eyes glinting. "My dear, you really need to relax." His voice was like liquid. "Meetings like this are only as dangerous as you make them."

"Meetings?" Bella's voice rose in pitch as fear crept in.

The door slammed open behind them, and Bella jumped in surprise. Aro was unaffected; he'd been expecting it.

Five vampires entered the dungeon, all wearing the black cloaks of the Volturi. Bella stiffened as she recodnized them all.

Felix leered at her; something he'd been unable to do since she'd fled his presence. Marcus came silently, seemingly uninterested in anyone or anything. His eyes noticed Bella, the mess, Aro. He showed no sign of feeling. Yet his gift was that he recodnized all relationships and the tangled webs they weaved.

There wasn't a thread of friendly feeling between any of the occupants of this room.

"Friends, please sit!" Aro greeted them just as pleasantly as he'd greeted Bella. "Take a seat, and thank you deeply for coming to this meeting."

"My Lord Aro," Felix said reverently, taking the empty seat next to Bella, "I can only assume you've finally found something bloody and productive for us to clean up. What is it?" His eyes gleamed. "Politics need gleaning? Some havoc need creating?" His eager eyes took in the mess against the far wall. "A pocket of humans need exterminated?"

"No," Aro said slowly. He grinned. "It seems a coven has gotten out of hand, in North America."

Felix's eyes gleamed. Bella was close enough to feel the excitement radiating from him. This was a challenge he'd relish. Vampires could fight back, make the task more interesting. "Who?" He demanded, eager to rush to the airport that second.

For a split moment, Bella silently thanked whatever rampaging vampire was about to die for stepping forward. Felix would be out of Italy for a time. Bella wanted away from him desperately.

Aro slid his finger across the bloodied crystal goblet. He still had a good portion of it to drink. "I am most upset at this clan's sudden unreliance. The leader used to be such a dear friend, a true comrade. His control was impeccable." Aro paused, remembering deeply. "Ah, yes, _**impeccable**_."

He sighed. "But, he has since then made more vampires, and his clan has grown. Grown to the point their numbers are disheartening. Humans are more the wiser. They look for vampires, recodnize the signs. This clan encourages contact with humans. I've begun to notice the vampirism going on in North America is out of control." Aro motioned at all of them at the table. "I'm sending all of you to North America. You must fix this problem immediently."

Bella was out of her chair instantly. "NO!" She cried, her fears realized. "I will not take part in this!" All five vampires regarded her silently. A gleam entered Aro's eyes.

Her refusal had been a step in the wrong direction.

She fled for the door, but it was already blocked. Three vampires had her in their grasp before she could even think of any other form of escape. They took her to the center of the room, and pushed her to her knees. The blood on the floor pooled through the black cloth to her skin. Bella struggled, growling in terror as they held her arms far behind her back, more restraining than any straightjacket. Aro came to stand before her, tsking gently.

"Bella dear, perhaps I wasn't specific enough." He studied her with a caring look. "Is my offer of a task so horrible? Why, you've been cooped up too long. You'll enjoy this expedition."

Bella hissed between her teeth. "Your expedition is murder!"

Aro glanced at the men holding her, raising a brow. Felix, standing behind Aro watching, grinned.

A solid hand pressed into her back, bracing. The vampire on her left took her wrist in his strong hand and pulled.

There was a popping sound as her bones were pulled from her wrist. Bella felt and heard the serious of snaps. The vampire continued in a serious of motions, taking all her fingers in his fist and squeezing. Bella screamed with each shattering of her bones.

Her rage was warranted. The whole scenario felt alien to her with her vampire senses. The pain made every instinct she fought to keep locked stream forth. The screams mingled with snarls and thrashing. The vampires held her tighter.

"Bella," Aro said gently, cautioning as he watched her come alive at his feet. "Don't forget your mother."

Her head snapped up, utter rage on her face. In that second, if it weren't for the vampires holding her, Aro would be the one screaming.

"Remember what I will do if you do not behave? Her bones will not grow back as yours will." He eyed her evenly.

Nothing else could have cooled Bella's defiance as much as those words. Bella was a martyr; she'd endure any injustice on herself.

Pain on another was an entirely different matter. Bella went limp in the vampires' grasp. Her eyes closed as she recodnized once again how weak she was.

"You WILL go on this mission, Bella," Aro told her. "Do this, and your mother will live in comfort. She doesn't need to be where she is now."

Bella felt whatever warmth there was leave her body. She suddenly wondered where Jane had gone to. "Leave her alone!" She begged, eyes wide and desperate. "I'll do it! I'll do it!"

Aro nodded, pleased. "Felix, you shall take this team to North America. Alaska. Find a clan called the Denali's. You, Bella, and Conner shall take down this clan. Marcus, you shall take Zachary and Martin to Forks. There you will find the clan called the Cullen's." Aro grinned at Felix and Demetri. "You remember the Cullen, do you not?"

They nodded, one more eagerly then the other.

Aro croutched, stroking Bella's fallen face in comfort. "I am sorry, but it is essential you go along, my Bella."

Her eyes shut in pain, pain at what she felt and what she was forced to do. "Why?" She whispered.

He smiled apologetically. "Because you are immune to the powers that manipulate minds. Your job is simple, little one, and all I ask of you…"

Aro bent to her ear, telling her.

"Kill Edward Cullen."

* * *

bnthridiot: Thats it for now. I want to put the next chapter up in the next few days. I fixed some details I forgot about or got wrong. I wrote this in class so I was going off my memory, which is shaky on names I must admit. Thanks for reviewing!


	2. Strategy

bnthridiot: Heres the next chapter. Its kindof short, but it says what I needed.

**Strategy**

The private jets engines were already revving at full speed when the Volturi guard arrived. It was late at night, and no humans walked around the private air field.

Bella sped forward, seeing to it she was the first to reach the plane. She didn't want to go in last and be at the mercy of the other vampires. Bella flew up the stair ramp and entered the dark room of the plane. Her night vision took in the interior, noting the spaciousness of it. The Volturi could afford to fly first class; the furnishings were old fashioned yet tastefully chosen.

Bella decided she'd conduct her stay from the chair that occupied the long wall of the plane. It faced the doorway, so she could watch everyone when they came, know where they resided within the plane. That chair also gave her room to flee in two directions, left or right, should anyone start something. There was a pretty wide window behind her too, should she need to exit in that regards.

What she liked most about the spot was the fact Felix couldn't choose to sit by her. The chair was pretty cozy; Bella filled it completely. He'd look foolish if he tried to get close to her. Bella slid into the chair, her back straight and poised at the ready. She watched the doorway, waiting.

Marcus entered first, surprisingly. His expressionless eyes took in her position, then the rest of the interior, like she had. Marcus wasn't as cautious as Bella, so he chose his position quickly. He sat in the far corner of the large couch, getting comfortable. He looked bored already with the trip.

Felix entered next. His cloak was pulled tight around him, so he seemed to ooze into the plane from the night. His red eyes glinted as he looked around. He stepped into the interior, allowing the other two vampires to go around him.

Felix regarded Bella from above. A smirk grew on his face. "This is the first time you've been out of Volterra, isn't it? How's it feel to be going back to the States?"

Bella blinked once, but otherwise didn't respond to his question. The thought had occured to her that she'd be seeing America again. It almost felt wrong, to be going back to somewhere that reminded her of her old self. The real Bella had died there, in Florida; where she belonged. This new Bella didn't need to return like some ghost coming to haunt her home ground. But Aro had ordered. She would go.

Felix didn't seem that perturbed by her silence. He took the other end of the couch, not looking at Marcus. From where he sat, he was facing Bella straight on.

The small chair did have its disadvantages, Bella had to admit. She realized Felix would be staring at her the whole time they were in the air. But it least he couldn't do much else. She hoped.

Conner moved to the left of the interior, towards the cockpit. He cleared his throat, looking at Felix and Marcus. "We're all here. Shall I give Jane the go?"

Bella's head snapped up to him, her breath catching. "Jane? Jane's flying the plane?"

Felix's grin came before his absentminded shrug. "Aro wanted a little more assurance that this expedition will go…exactly to plan." The glint in his eyes were directed squarely at Bella.

Bella lifted her head, eyes shining defiantly. "Aro has my mother. He doesn't need to worry about me being uncooperative."

"Who's worrying?" Felix said smoothly. "Bella, you're no threat to us, or to me." He leaned forward, pinching his thumb and index finger together. "I could crush you like a fly. By the way, how's your wrist doing?" His voice dripped with fake concern and humor.

Bella felt her anger beginning to fume under her skin, but she controlled it quickly. "Fine." She flexed her left hand as she answered. The bones had knitted themselves back together perfectly. Only her memory served to remind her of the pain.

Felix watched her movement with interest. "Besides," he began again, "Jane isn't meant for you, since she can't cause you pain. She's meant for the Cullens, and the Denali's. They are not immune to her power."

Bella's brows creased in confusion. "I thought Aro needed me because I was immune to the mind powers of this—Edward Cullen. If he has me, why does he need Jane?"

Felix gave Bella a patronizing look. "As I said, you're no match for a vampire in a fight. How old are you?" He sneered. "Almost a year old?"

He leaned forward, his voice dropping to emphasize his words. "Edward Cullen is 80 years old. He's stronger, smarter, and faster then you will ever be. On top of that, he has a power that enables him to hear other people's thoughts within a few miles. And I mean every thought. He'll hear us coming to kill him before we even get a whiff of his scent. He'll know our every strategy and move."

Bella looked down at her feet, thinking about his words. "So, Jane is meant to be the physical force…" She looked up again, red eyes flaring with disgust. "…While I will be the mental shield."

Felix lifted a brow. "Very good," He said sarcastically. "Such a simple rundown of what we're going to do! No wonder Aro hasn't sent you on any missions. If we are going to take down these disruptive covens, its going to take more then a simple plan. Its going to take _**strategy**_."

Bella couldn't resist mumbling. "And that would be why Marcus is coming along."

Marcus didn't react to the compliment, but Felix's red eyes sharpened. "Are you questioning my abilities?" He growled.

"Not at all," Bella said silkily. "Its just, your style is so attack first, ask questions later. Forgive me, but I'm one who likes to know what she's doing before I kill someone." She looked at Marcus when she spoke, noticing how his eyes seemed to be watching the conversation a little more closely right now. "Why are these covens sentenced to death, and why am I being sent to do it?"

"Because Aro commanded it so," Felix said, as if it was obvious and Bella were slow witted, "And you're going because Aro will have your mother tortured and killed if you don't. Cleared up for ya?"

Bella stood suddenly, a growl of frustration in her throat. "That is all you say! I want answers! Why are the Cullens and Denali's deaths so important?!"

Marcus spoke up, surprising all of them. "The Denali's deaths are not important at all." He said simply. "They've done nothing to warrant their death."

Bella gaped at him in shock for a moment. "Then…why?"

Marcus held her gaze unblinkingly. "Edward Cullen is staying with them at the moment. They are friends who would defend him when we attack. Aro has given orders that if they remain out of the way, they shall be spared. But, judging from their coven ties, we doubt this will be the case. I anticipate having to kill the Denali's."

Since Marcus seemed to be the one answering her questions, she turned to him. "So why are the Cullens so singled out?"

"_**Singled out**_…" Felix mused. "That would be an adequate way to describe Aro's interest in their deaths."

Bella's eyes glinted at both vampire lords. "Explain." She hissed.

Felix looked excited as he did just that. "Have you noticed how Aro likes to recruit gifted people to his cause?"

"I think I've noticed," Bella said dryly.

"Then understand me when I say that the Cullens are like the bread basket of gifted vampires. Aro wanted—wants them to join our fight."

"Specifically," Marcus added, for all purposes looking like he wasn't the least bit interested in their conversation, "He wants Edward and Alice Cullen."

Bella tilted her head, frowning. "Wait—he wants Edward Cullen dead."

Marcus looked away, bored again. "I said Aro wants Edward Cullen, not that he expects to get him. Edward was offered the job. He refused."

An insult, Bella knew. But what did this say about Edward Cullen? That he was too self-dentered to accept dominance, or that he was someone against the Volturi's vile goals? Bella tried to connect all the tangled weaves of this mystery together in her mind. Her future depended on her figuring it out.

"What about this Alice?" She asked next, intent on everything.

"She's a psychic vampire," Felix said comically. His words amused him. "She sees the future."

This was a night of surprises for Bella it seemed. Bella raised a brow in thought. "Edward can read minds, and this Alice can see the future? And just how does Aro expect us to sneak up on them at all? This Alice will surely see us coming."

"Oh, there will be no surprise," Felix assured her, confident. "That's why this is going to be so fun. I feel almost evenly matched. And with Jane, the scale is tipped even more in our favor."

Bella stepped away from him, glaring. "You are so sick, Felix." Bella turned to go back to her chair. As soon as she did, she recodnized the foolishness of her move. Never turn your back on a vampire.

Felix was at her back before she could turn around again. His hands gripped her arms, tightly. He leaned in. "No, Bella. Wait until you see their eyes." His lips were nearly gliding across her throat. "When you see them, you will know what sick really is."

Bella closed her eyes tight, shutting out the red haze she saw everyday that coated everything. Her skin crawled at his touch. "Felix," she bit out, "Get off me."

He chuckled, his voice thick and low. "I've been waiting for you to fight back. Don't worry. I won't tell Aro if you misbehave."

"_**Felix**_."

Felix's head shot up, his glare piercing the person who'd interrupted.

Marcus stared steadily back, unperturbed. "We have a mission to accomplish. Leave the youngling alone for now. This small area is not built for what you have in mind." His voice slipped into a warning. "I will not hesitate to call Jane out here if you do not clear your head."

The look Felix sported usually meant bloodshed. But Marcus was not one he could vent his anger on. He reluctantly slid away from Bella. "For now," he clarified, sending her a look that had her cringing silently.

Felix waited until Bella was back in her chair before he took the couch again. As planned, he didn't take his eyes off Bella the whole trip.

After a while, Bella gave up trying to be strong. She got more comfortable, pulling her legs up and under her body to the side. She leaned on her elbow, eyes downcast. Then, she froze up completely, an unmoving statue. Felix frowned as he watched her become as still as Marcus.

Bella looked as if she wasn't even alive, merely existing. You would guess nothing miraculous was happening in her mind at all.

Bella didn't consider herself a genius in any way. As she sat there, she puzzled over the pieces of information she'd been given. The Volturi were secretive and mysterious. There were so many layers to how they thought, how they operated. There was never a clear reason for anything, and usually the answer given was one that was false to the core.

Aro wanted the Cullens, particularily Edward and Alice Cullen silenced for their insult. Did their refusal mean they valued freedom, something the Volturi did not condone? Was this really all about their gifts, extraordinary as they were?

Were these covens really creating havoc?

Bella wondered why she should be caring at all. Their innocence would not change the fact her mother was a bite away from death with every step Bella took. It didn't matter if Edward Cullen didn't deserve death; she had to kill him anyway.

While Bella didn't move physically, a latch seemed to twist and turn in her mind. She focused on it sharply, watching the vault inside her mind open. The tangled weaves of the Volturi's plan shaped themselves and began to connect. _Strategy…_

Something akin to hope blossomed in her thoughts.

"_Kill Edward Cullen." _

She had to.

Or, did she?

* * *

bnthridiot: Well, thats it for today. Next the Volturi attack the Cullens. Will Bella kill Edward?


	3. Hunting in Alaska

bnthridiot: Here's another 4,000 some words! I love spending my mornings in school typing this stuff!

* * *

_**Hunting in Alaska**_

Edward Cullen crouched behind the thick branches of the berry bushes. His fingers slid into the wet earth, feeling the vibrations in the ground. What he felt only confirmed what he smelled. The aroma of blood he had been hunting was close now. The large creature's blood was a blessing; Edward had been tired of eating the moose he'd been coming across for the last month. In front of him, Edward heard the sound of branches breaking as the creature ambled toward him. Edward was positioned downwind from it, so it had no idea it approached danger.

The berry bushes in front of Edward moved, and the thick pads of the creature's feet stepped onto the ground just on the other side of the bush. Edward tensed his muscles, waiting for the right moment. A little closer…

The great black bear, fat from stuffing himself silly in preparation for the fast approaching winter, paused at the appetizing berry bush. He rose up, pulling a section of the bush toward his large snout and mouth.

Edward watched the muscle work under the thick fur, the sharp claws, the sharp teeth. He bit back a sigh. For all their appearance, Bear's were no challenge. Not a bit. Definitely more then a moose, but still… It would be fun to meet a real foe for a change.

Edward took in a deep breath, allowing his mind to be filled with the scent of the Bear's warm, close scent. Even if the blood wasn't enough to drive him mad, the burn in his throat smoldered. Edward tensed his muscles, and sprang.

He'd moved so fast, the bear didn't even have a chance to finish swallowing. He and the Bear rolled across the thick grass. Edward sprang off the bear, jumping away before turning. He allowed the bear to get to his feet, and another few seconds to realize the threat to his life. The bear lifted his snout and roared his full, glorious anger at the vampire that had attacked him.

Edward admired the beauty of the creature as it ran at him full speed. The bear threw open its arms as it leapt for him, prepared to crush Edward in its embrace. With no more then a thought, Edward met the bear, his teeth finding the jugular of the bear in an instant.

Once his mouth was latched around the flowing puncture, there was no more control. Edward's eyes rolled back in his head. He pressed the Bear's struggling body into the ground, his mouth feasting on the squirming bear's throat. With each gulp, the Bear's struggles slowed. With each slow undulation of his lips on the wound, another section of the Bear's body went numb. Before long, blood quit flowing to the brain, and the bear lost all consciousness to the world.

Edward felt the bear die, but that small, insignificant detail didn't phase him in the least as he continued feeding until the bear was completely sucked dry. When nothing met his mouths urgings, he pulled away from the bear. Edward's excited eyes, now a deep golden ochre, regarding the magnificent creature a moment in silence. He ran his palm over the bear's thick fur, in appreciation. The velvet texture of his hand was more acute to the senses then human hands. While the feel of the bear's fur surely was an experience to the human touch, to Edward's vampire stroke it was especially magnificent.

Edward stood quickly, moving away from the bear's still body. No blood stained his clothes; even his white shirt looked clean and pressed. Edward didn't feel the need to dirty himself while feeding. His upbringing had instilled in him too much honor to partake in bad table manners. Edward deliberated a moment, looking around the Alaskan frontier he found himself in that night.

The Denali's sure knew how to pick their homes, he had to admit. The scenery was gorgeus, what with the misting mountains covered in snow off in the distance and the dense, green foliage. Normally stars would glow like lights overhead, but tonight there was intense cloud cover blocking out all light from the moon and heavens. The wildlife was amazing here too. Emmett especially would have really appreciated the chance to hunt a bear for a change.

Despite the fact it was pitch dark out in the wilderness, to Edward's vampire vision it was only slightly muted. Edward could see every tree and every rock or stream in his path. With one last look at his conquest, Edward located the sound of Tanya's voice in his mind, and sped in that direction.

He found her a couple minutes later, a few miles from where he'd been. He slowed several yards away from her position in the trees and walked at a normal pace into her area so as not to disturb her. He found her in the middle of feeding on the throat of a moose. It was never a good idea to disturb a vampire while they were feeding.

Edward waited silently until she'd finished. She dropped the moose's head in the dirt, lifting her head. Her mouth was slightly open as she breathed deeply in of the night air. She picked up his scent, her head turning to him. Her golden eyes narrowed on him a moment as she smelt the relaxed air around him.

_You finished feeding?_ She questioned, getting regally to her feet. Her shirt was not ripped, but had definitely not fared as well stain wise as Edward's had. Her strawberry blond hair was flung over one shoulder. The tips were stained with a little blood.

Edward didn't look anywhere but at her face, so as not to embarrass her. She seemed to notice her appearance, as she suddenly drew the ends of her jacket tight over her body and buttoned it.

"Yes, I fed. I was lucky; I came across a bear." He said, answering her question politely.

She looked at him in envy, grimacing. _Moose tastes horrible!_ "And you didn't think to share with me?" She pouted, but humor danced from her eyes and mind.

Edward smiled. "Sorry. You were busy when I came across him."

Tanya shook her head, brushing the conversation aside. "Well, I hope you'll be in a better mood now that you've fed. You've been…" _Antsy, high-strung_… _restless…_

Edward sighed, suddenly reminded of why he was here and away from his family. It had been almost a full 2 years since his fateful, and polite decline of the Volturi's offer to join their ranks. Carlisle had been pretty confident in his friendship with Aro that nothing would become of Edward's refusal. As a rule, the Volturi didn't force vampires to do anything against their will. They mostly left vampires alone, if they kept the rules of secrecy. Humans could not find out about the Vampire world.

Edward and the other Cullen's had been righteously avoiding human detection. They'd not massacred any humans at all and hadn't started any rebellion. The Cullen family was being the epitome of good vampire citizens.

Yet a few weeks previous, Alice had received a vision. The vision was shocking enough to have her dropping the glass vase Esme had sat in her arms moments before. Its shattering had been an echo of what she had seen.

The Volturi were not pleased with Edward's refusal. They were going to come for him. Soon.

The only solution Alice could see as she looked for a solution to their problem was for Edward to come to Alaska. _If you stay with the Denali's, with Tanya, somehow this will work out. Its your only chance_, Alice had told him, once her vision had ended. _Somehow_…_Someone…someone will fix this._

So here he was. Hiding in the wilderness of Alaska. Because it was his only chance against the Volturi. Alice called him everyday to check up, and to assure him their course of action had not changed. Alice's repeated checks into the future revealed that Edward's future had as of yet not changed. The Volturi were still coming. It was only a matter of when.

"I don't like being a danger to you and your family, Tanya," Edward said now, looking at her with sincerity. "It bothers me that my presence here could mean trouble for you soon."

Tanya stepped closer to him, her hand going to his chin. She lifted her face, smiling gently into his eyes. "I would have you no where else, Edward. You're always welcome here with me, no matter the danger." She leaned forward, lips moving closer to his.

Edward candidly pulled away, his expression innocent and guarded.

Tanya moved back, a frown on her face. _Again…_ she thought sadly, but quickly pulled a smile up for him. She did her best to block her thoughts of hurt from his mind, as a courtesy to him.

Edward felt slightly vile, having to refuse her over and over again. His rejection hurt her, he knew. But, to him, Tanya was family. She was beautiful and intelligent and caring—and Edward knew he must be crazy to not be attracted to someone as noble as her, but—she was family. Nothing more could come of that. Edward could not expect to pull feelings out of himself that were not there. He couldn't be what Tanya wanted or needed. So to be fair, he was being honest with her. He couldn't be any more or less than what he was.

"You shouldn't worry about my sisters either," she assured him. "We all appreciate having a man of your honorable caliber around the house, you know?" She smiled coyly, all teases now.

It helped. Edward cleared his throat, touched by her words and slightly embarrassed at the same time. "It means a lot to me, Tanya. Truthfully, I'm enjoying my stay. I should have come up sooner to enjoy the Alaskan wilderness with you all."

She took his hand, this time in a friendly, compassionate manner only. "Then stay as long as you want. In fact," she grinned, "Stay all winter and next summer."

Edward grinned in return, but opened his mouth to tell her he didn't think he'd want to stay away from his family, the Cullen's, for that length of time. However, before the words could be spoken, a thought filled his head. Faint and low...

* * *

…_Move in_…

* * *

Edward paused, a frown growing on his face. "Did you just speak with your thoughts?" He asked Tanya, who was staring at him in confusion now.

"No."

* * *

…_North…straight ahead_…

* * *

Edward turned away from Tanya, facing South. He concentrated, trying to pinpoint who and what he was hearing. "We're not alone," he informed Tanya. Edward listened to the other person in the forest, centering his attention on them...

* * *

…_one crouched behind the berry bush, smelling the marks Edward had left in the dirt with his hands…smelling his scent…one other, dressed in a black cloak, was behind the bush, studying the bear's corpse Edward had left…their head bent to the Bear's neck, smelling deeply. That persons head shot up, nose pointed into the mountain air…the hood fell back, exposing the face of the man….the other waited as he smelled deeply, searching for the scent…His eyes shot open as he caught the scents trail on the wind… 'This way,' he informed the other, before speeding off into the darkness…_

* * *

Edward stepped back, grabbing Tanya's hand quickly in his own. "Vampires," he bit out quickly, turning. He pulled her into a fast run, heading further north.

She matched his quick speed as best she could. Edward had to slow some to let her keep up.

_The Volturi? _She questioned, worry running into her thoughts.

"I'm not completely sure," He growled, "But I'm willing to guess it is them. Who else could it be? They're hunting me." Edward looked again at the other vampire's thoughts. They were speeding for him. They'd reach the dead moose soon. Edward's scent would be stronger then, and they would also have Tanya's scent as well. Edward would not have that. Tanya would not get involved with this trouble. He wasn't sure if leaving her would work. They could split, but then the Volturi could split too as well.

"How many are there?" Tanya asked him quickly, leaping over a dead log as she ran next to him.

Edward quickly scanned the area with his mind, searching intently. He found only the two voices of the vampires who were coming for them. "Two."

Tanya snorted, slowing some. "Oh, come on, two? We can handle that many."

Edward nodded, but continued to run anyway. "I know. That's the problem. The Volturi wouldn't throw us so easy a bone. There's a catch to this; what is it?"

Tanya growled and slid to a stop. _Edward, just hold it!_ She jerked him to a sudden stop with her hand around his arm. "How can there be a catch if you only hear two vampires? Look, let us wait for them to catch up, and just finish this."

Edward's expression went flat. "You, Tanya, are not getting involved in this," he said strongly. "If you help me defeat these vampires, you'll be counted as one of the enemy then. You will **not **harm one of these vampires, you understand?"

She lifted her chin, stubborn. "And leave all the fun to you?"

"_**Yes**_!" He bit out, his tone leaving no room for argument. "And I can assure you, this is not going to be fun. Being at odds with the Volturi is a fine line to walk without courting death. Please, Tanya, let me take care of this."

She frowned. "What would you have me do, leave you all alone?"

Edward deliberated, thinking quickly. "Actually, yes."

She looked at him incredulously. "**Yes**?! Are you _**insane**_?!"

"I want to test them," He explained. "If we split, we force them to show their intent. If they send one after you and one after me, we know that we're both intended to die. If they send both after me, we know they are not worried about you or your sisters and this will just be my problem."

"And if they do just go after you?" She inquired dangerously. "What are you going to do to survive that?"

Edward shrugged. "I have their entire attack right here." He tapped his forehead. "They can't pull anything on me."

She growled. "That's just what I don't like! They knew this about you, that you'd be able to hear them. How can they expect to win out? This catch you spoke of…I'm starting to suspect there is one."

He agreed. Nothing made sense about this line of attack. Too few numbers, and their movements were readable to him at any second. What were the Volturi doing? Whatever it was, he wanted Tanya and the Denali clan far away from it.

"If there is, it will reveal itself to me. Maybe even one of them will accidently think of it." He gripped Tanya's hand quickly. "Run west, at a sharp angle. If one of them follows you, I'll angle your direction and we'll meet up. If that happens, we know the Denali's are also targeted, and I will help all of us face this threat together. However, if they don't I will continue north, leading them away with me. The Volturi will leave you alone." He smiled at her obvious concern for him. "Don't worry. I can make it to my car before them."

"You'd better, Edward Cullen." She grumbled. "I have yet to kiss you properly." Seriously, she thought _Be careful_.

Thinking of her family's safety, that of her sisters and their mates, she spun and took off at a bolt west, as he directed. Edward wasted no time in continuing north. The Volturi had caught up in record time as he and Tanya had deliberated. Edward listened carefully as he ran, watching as the Volturi caught up to where he and Tanya had split.

The two Volturi paused momentarily, smelling the two scents where they branched off. Then, to Edward's relief, both vampires ignored Tanya's trail and continued after his.

So. He was the ultimate objective. Despite the obvious danger, Edward found the vampire side of him rejoicing at the feel of the hunt. Now, here was the challenge he'd been craving. While a bear hadn't been a match for him, two Volturi vampire's would prove interesting. Edward slowed his pace, allowing the vampires to creep closer. He didn't allow them to catch up completely; just enough that they'd hear his running footsteps and taste the fresh scent of him. He listened and sensed both the vampires.

They two sensed and heard him. They branched away from each other, one moving to his left, while the other pulled back toward his right flank. Even several paces away from him, Edward felt their threat. They pushed forward, running in at an angle toward him.

They made a sort of pinch angle at him, Edward thought. They were funneling him. The vampires were merely keeping pace with him now, but not allowing him the room to flee in the opposite direction. Why would they do this unless they were leading him to something? Edward searched ahead of him with his mind. No other vampire or vampires were waiting ahead of him for several miles. Where could the Volturi be shepherding him?

Experimentally, Edward shifted to his left slightly as he ran. The Volturi stuck to his flanks, but turned to follow him at the new direction all the same. They were still funneling. Thinking, Edward then moved abruptly to the right as he ran. The Volturi on his right flank pressed forward menacingly. Feeling the threat, Edward pulled back to the left, continuing at a slight north west route now. The Volturi vampires backed off some, more approving of his course. But still funneling. Still following, stalking.

What WERE they doing? Edward fumed, not understanding. There were still no other vampires ahead. With each mile he took he looked ahead again. Where was this confrontation leading to?

Edward paid hard attention to the Volturi vampires that flanked him. Their minds were focused on what they were doing, on him and and his movements. They were deliberately not thinking of anything else. Not even their own names or the fact they were Volturi. Edward had a feeling the real depth of their plan was not being thought of either. What was the catch and where was it hiding?

Knowing he was unaware and at a disadvantage encouraged him to take what action he could. Edward sped up, leaving the Volturi further behind. They hurried up to follow, but they were slower then him enough so that he gained much ground on them. He left them far behind him.

Suddenly, Edward sensed something…something foreign move in the trees to his left. He turned his head swiftly, only able to recognize a dark shape spring at him before he was knocked to the ground.

Velvet-like hands reached for and brushed his throat. Edward instinctively curled his body, twisting away from the attack. The shape had moved swiftly—too swiftly, so it rolled off him and to the side. Edward sprang to his feet, lips pulling back over his teeth. He stared in surprise at the shape as it too pulled itself from the ground to face him.

It was a vampire! Edward studied the small girl—perhaps more appropriately a young woman—as she bent in a defensive crouch toward him. She wore the dark cloak of the Volturi, and it twisted about her body as the folds quieted from her previous attack. The hood had fallen back, revealing the pale skin and thick, brown tresses of her hair. There was a look of absolute determination on her face as she looked at him.

Edward was drawn to her eyes. In a vampire, they revealed all he needed to know. He noted with disgust her red stained eyes, and knew instantly what he was dealing with. This was the catch. This was the trap the other Vampires had funneled him to.

The girl's thoughts were nowhere to be found in her mind. Edward searched hard, wondering why he hadn't been able to hear her ahead of him as he'd run. It wasn't as if she was shielding her thoughts by thinking desperately on one thing. He couldn't hear her thinking period. The way she held herself, the way her eyes took in the scene around them let Edward know that this wasn't because she was dim-witted or slow; her thoughts were blocked to him. She was immune to his power!

This complicated things, but only slightly, he thought. He couldn't hear her thoughts, no; but, she looked young, inexperienced when it came to battle. He could tell by the hesitant way she held herself, slightly pulling back from his aggressive stance that she wasn't used to attacking. Edward wanted to give her pause, to make her uncomfortable. She was in his way. He took a step forward, letting a snarl of warning slip past his lips.

She flinched but, otherwise didn't move. Her red eyes were regarding his face intently, her brows drawing in as she thought. She seemed surprised at his appearance, as if something in his face was giving her pause. Edward glared at her, wondering at her behavior. A moment ago she had tried to take his head off. Now, she didn't look so sure about what she intended. She seemed genuinely frightened of him.

Edward pressed his sudden advantage. "MOVE!" He growled, springing at her. She shot back a few yards, but otherwise didn't get out of his way. Edward ran to the side, trying to go around her.

She was in his path before he could get very far. Edward moved back, trying the other direction abruptly. She was quick; she stopped him there too. "Let me PASS!" Edward growled at her, fists forming instantly. He wasn't going to put up with this for much longer. He'd only hesitated this long because of her obvious reluctance.

She tilted her head to him, her expression guarded now and careful. Something glinted in her eyes; a calculating thought. Edward wanted to rail in frustration because he couldn't hear it and know what she was planning.

"I'm sorry, Edward Cullen," She said quietly, but with finality. "I can't do that."

From behind him, Edward felt the two Volturi catch up. They sprang into action, encircling him. To his sides, those two. Their cloaks signified their unity and cooperation in killing him.

In front of him, the mysterious girl had come out of her crouch. She seemed more secure now that her friends had joined her. Her hesitation was gone, filled now with a sense of determination. Edward turned in a circle, watching and regarding the threat of the three vampires.

This had gone from interesting to slightly deadly. Two was probable; three vampires was a problem.

The vampires moved as a unit, circling him. This was the game, Edward knew. The game of the hunt. Play with the prey. Get a feel for it. Make him squirm a little. Before they ended it.

Edward suddenly had a little sympathy for the dead bear.

He was in deep trouble.

* * *

bnthridiot: I didn't intend to end it like this, but I'm afraid class only lasts for so long. Ironic, me wishing class and school was longer so I can write this fully!! I think Edward's going to be in deep trouble for itleast one more chapter, sorry. Please review and wait patiently, I beg you!


	4. Bella's Decision

* * *

bnthridiot: This might be the last chapter of this for a while. I'm going on a big trip in a week, so I'll be away for about 2 weeks. Sorry.

_**Bella's Decision**_

(Flashback:)

_From behind him, Edward felt the two Volturi catch up. They sprang into action, encircling him. To his sides, those two. Their cloaks signified their unity and cooperation in killing him._

_In front of him, the mysterious girl had come out of her crouch. She seemed more secure now that her friends had joined her. Her hesitation was gone, filled now with a sense of determination. Edward turned in a circle, watching and regarding the threat of the three vampires._

_This had gone from interesting to slightly deadly. Two was probable; three vampires was a problem._

_The vampires moved as a unit, circling him. This was the game, Edward knew. The game of the hunt. Play with the prey. Get a feel for it. Make him squirm a little. Before they ended it._

_Edward suddenly had a little sympathy for the dead bear._

_He was in deep trouble._

* * *

Edward's mind thought through the dilemma in rapid time. The odds of fighting two vampires might have been simple enough, but three could be an issue. Even if the third vampire girl wasn't a seasoned warrior, he still couldn't read her mind. And if she was a newborn, which would explain her inexperience, she'd be extra strong. Edward looked to the girl, assessing how she moved in sync with the others. She faced him straight on, her feet moving sideways over each other as she glided around to her position, mirroring always one of the other vampires. SHE was the catch, the factor he couldn't control. He'd kill her first.

But then, Edward thought, that was quite an obvious move on his part. The other two were probably waiting for him to spring at her, so they could swoop in on him. They'd have him pinned and dead before he could even get to the girl. So, which one first?

Edward turned his attention to the other two vampires. He knew who the leader was. Edward's lips pulled back into a sneer. _Felix_. The vampire Lord of the Volturi grinned back at Edward.

_Caught you, Cullen_, Felix taunted, letting his guard down to voice the thought. _Bet you weren't expecting HER, now were you?_

Since he seemed to suddenly be in a talkative mood, Edward took advantage of it. "Who are the other two, Felix?"

_Conner and Bella_, Felix thought instantly, a reflex thought to hearing the question. Felix scowled at Edward for beating him in that small way. _You won't be alive much longer to meddle with my thoughts, Cullen_!

Edward looked at the third vampire, Conner. Edward didn't recognize the vampire from his previous experiences with the Volturi, but he didn't look like a newborn either. Edward's eyes sharpened. THAT was the weakness in the Volturi's strategy.

He'd attack Conner and kill him first! The other two, Bella and Felix, would spring in as they planned, but Edward would already be ready.

Bella would be second to die, because she wasn't a warrior. A bite and a snap would be all it would take. Felix would pose more of a fight, if Edward could get to that part. Even with his chance, it was still very probable he'd die. But it was his best chance.

He was going to take it. Edward went back to studying the vampires movements. Despite Felix and Conner's hard effort to not think of any strategy, their minds would betray them the minute they thought to attack. Their minds would think, STEP, or MOVE, and for that split second of thought Edward would hear crystal clear their minds. The first misstep Conner made would signal Edward to spring.

The Bella girl suddenly paused in her circling, slowing slightly. Interested, Edward watched her out of the corner of his eye, wondering what she was doing even as he studied Conner and Felix. Bella's red eyes drifted from Edward, to Conner. Her eyes flickered carefully over him, before sweeping to study Felix.

The other two vampires were so intent on Edward, they didn't notice her suddenly take a step back, outside the invisible circle and unit their team made. Without looking at her, Edward's attention sharpened on her, wondering as she stepped farther and farther back from the group. Bella's lashes closed tightly over her eyes, an expression of deep thought and pain on her face. Her teeth bit together, as if she was concentrating very deeply.

Edward heard something, a faint chatter, that grew in volume, as if someone were lifting a lid on a box of noise.

…_eeeEdward Cullen? DON'T TURN AROUND!_

Edward had nearly done just that. In surprise, he resisted turning to stare at Bella. Suddenly, he could hear the vampire Bella's thoughts! What was going on here?

_Listen to me_, she bid silently, her red eyes watching the other two vampires. _Attack Conner. Kill him_.

Edward didn't know what to think. Why was a Volturi telling him to do the obvious? Was this a part of their trap somehow? What was she playing at? Edward turned slightly, facing her more directly but still trained on Conner.

Felix and Conner edged closer, their hands flexing in anticipation. Soon…

Bella went into a crouch, her hands moving to her sides. Her fingers curled into a claw like shape, and her red eyes, locked on Edward's. In them, Edward saw fierce determination mixed with intent.

_Do it, now_! She ordered, and then she sprang.

Edward moved fast, without hesitation. Whatever she was doing, it didn't change the fact Conner was the weak point.

Conner moved fast, but not fast enough. Edward hands wrapped around the mans throat. His fingers pressed into the skin, latching around the vampire's windpipe. In a wrenching move, he tore the muscles from Conner's throat. A simple twist of the hand had the man's head twisted around his shoulders, flopping to the ground floor.

Edward spun around, moving for the next threat. Felix was still in the air, having leapt for Edward the moment he'd moved. Edward never had the chance to get to him.

Bella slammed into Felix, her arms locking around him. Felix twisted, his hands going for her throat. Bella jerked back at the last second, barely escaping his killing crush. Her hands gripped his shoulders, pulling his body into hers even as her booted foot came up hard into his sternum. His spine fractured where her force bent him, sending his back paralyzed. Felix snarled in displeasure, his hands grabbing Bella's boot to crush her foot. Bella fell back onto the ground, trying to twist her way out of Felix's grasp.

Edward took Felix's turned back as an invitation. He moved forward, his hand wrapping around Felix's throat from behind. Edward aimed for the fracture with his fist. Edward felt the impact in his knuckles and heard the snaps. Felix bent backwards, yelling in pain and anger. Edward hands tightened on Felix throat, about to pull and end it all.

Despite being badly injured, Felix suddenly bent down, out of Edward's grasp and spun. He shoved Edward back. Edward slid to a stop in the dirt several feet away, fully prepared to spring back.

Felix fell on Bella, not caring one tad bit about Edward anymore. The vampire was livid with his _pet_. "BAD Girl," He said caressingly, his voice dripping with promise of retribution. "Is this what you were planning all the way here, Bella love?"

Bella grappled with him, fear and anger emanating from her. Her thoughts were shielded again. Edward couldn't hear her thoughts at all.

"Aro—will **not**…be pleased, Bella dear." Felix leered. "Since Jane will be busy with your mother, the pleasure of disciplining you will fall to **me**."

Bella's hands closed around a fistful of dirt, and she flung it into Felix's eyes. The vampire was blinded for a second, all Bella needed to pull out of his grasp. She got to her feet in a blur, moving behind Felix. Her hands closed around his hair, wrenching his head back. Her hand came down on his right shoulder, and she pressed down with all her newborn vampire strength.

Felix's arm bone and socket shattered, leaving him no right arm. Felix grabbed Bella's knee with his left, but he couldn't twist around to place enough force into it enough to do any damage. Nor could he pull away. Bella's hand was tight enough to warrant she'd pull his scalp away if he tried.

As Felix railed at his position under her hand, Bella's mouth opened to speak. "Felix," She said condescendingly. "You told me it was okay if I went and misbehaved, remember? But, don't worry." She bent, kissing the side of his face. "I won't tell Aro."

Before Edward could even blink, Felix's head was gone, and Bella was already ripping into his body. She pulled him to pieces in seconds. To Edward, it looked like a raging spirit, getting rid of every last shred of impurity.

Edward watched, wondering what Felix had done to the girl to warrant her wrath and pain.

Bella went to Conner next, pulling him apart as she had Felix. But this time, her wrath seemed unwarranted. She performed the task more carefully. Conner had just been a stranger to her, Edward noted. Felix was the one she had been more familiar with.

Bella pulled the Volturi's cloaks from their bodies. She began ripping the cloaks into strips and flinging them around the piled chunks of vampire bodies. "Edward Cullen?" She addressed him carefully.

Edward looked at her cautiously. He didn't trust her at all yet, so he didn't answer her.

She frowned at him, angling away from him slightly. "Lord Cullen?" She asked tentatively.

Edward blinked at her, incredulous. "You've got to be kidding me…" He muttered.

Bella looked away, her lips tightening. In anger he realized. "I was just wondering, if, you happened to have a lighter on you. We'll need to burn these quickly." She said it in a tight voice, as if she was trying to keep her voice even and cool. Polite.

Edward didn't necessarily want to help her, but he realized that they would have to burn the bodies before they left. So, he pulled his lighter he kept on a key chain from his pocket, and set the vampire bodies afire.

Bella studied the blaze carefully, as if looking for some flaw that made it imperfect for the task of burning up her past. When the bonfire grew to engulf the entire pile, she took her own cloak off and threw it into the fire.

Edward looked her over. Under her cloak she wore light dark blue jeans and a black sweater with a high neck. She blended in with the night perfectly. If the moon came out though, her pale porcelain skin would glow, turning her into a white spirit of the night.

Bella turned to him, bowing her head slightly. "I'm sorry about attacking you earlier," she said. She sounded sincere to Edward, surprisingly.

She straightened, her eyes suddenly intent on him. "Look," She said, serious, "Another Volturi group has been sent to your family in Forks."

Edward froze, his mind freezing for a second in panic. No. Not them. Alice had only seen him being…

"They won't arrive for another day." She continued. "Call them. Tell them to get out. You are all targeted by the Volturi."

She stepped around the burning pile, moving toward the trees. "I would appreciate if you'd forget about me. Please, do not mention me to any of the Volturi. As far as their concerned, you killed me." She nodded towards the three burning cloaks and bodies. "I'm in that burning pile too."

Edward's eyes narrowed on her. "Why?"

She looked at him as if he were dense. "I just betrayed them, Edward." She said. "I've saved your life. Now, do me a favor and save mine, 'k? I'm going to run." Bella pointed into the trees with her head. "I suggest you do the same."

With a last look at the burning pile, Bella turned and disappeared into the trees.

Edward stood looking at the place she disappeared for several moments, thinking. Everything hadn't gone as he'd expected.

Edward couldn't believe Aro would take his refusal to this level. To hunt down the entire Cullen family? It was absurd! Edward pulled out his cell phone, dialing Alice fast.

Beep. "_Alice here! Busy, so leave a message!"_

Edward cursed and hung up. Maybe Alice had already had a vision of the threat. They could be on their way to safety right now, which would explain why Alice wasn't answering her phone. She generally didn't refuse to answer Edward's calls.

Then again, should he trust this Bella's warning? She could be lying about the Volturi being after everyone. Why she'd do such a thing didn't make much sense, but then…

…the Volturi's whole attack hadn't made much sense. Could this have been the plan? Edward found himself doubting the whole affair. Was it their plan to sacrifice the other two so Bella could send him into another trap laid around his family?

Felix, though…Edward doubted greatly that the Volturi would choose to get rid of the vampire Lord so simply. Felix was valued. His death had not been a part of the plan. Edward's death had been.

So, Edward could only think of one probable conclusion to reach. Bella was telling the truth. She had saved his life intentionally, against Aro's orders.

She'd just placed her fate with theirs, Edward realized. Bella was as dead as him.

Edward sought ahead for her, wondering if whatever shield she'd used in the fight was still around her mind. He couldn't find her so he knew she had the shield on. Fascinating, that she could do that. It must be her gift, he mused, an extraordinary gift. He'd never heard of one like it.

Searching as he was, Edward was suddenly surprised to hear a thought. For a moment, Edward thought it must be Bella's since the tone was female in his mind. But then he realized the tonnage was all wrong. It was too sing song, too sweet. Not melodic and cool like Bella's had been. And with an edge of violence to it Bella's thoughts had not possessed even as she'd contemplated murder.

* * *

…_Where ARE they_…_Felix said they'd meet me_… the vampire mused.

* * *

Edward judged the distance between the voice in his head. It had just come within a few miles of him since he could hear her now, and he knew she was ahead of him, north, because he recognized some rocks she flew over.

Judging her angle, he realized she was heading for straight for the ravine cliffs. Straight for Bella.

Edward went into a run, speeding into the trees. He cursed in his mind, wishing he could hear Bella's thoughts clearly. He didn't know exactly where she was, but if she was heading straight, he should be able to catch up with her before the other vampire reached them.

He was pretty sure, judging from the sudden vampire traffic going on in the Alaskan wilderness, that this vampire was also Volturi. Bella had just betrayed her friends, for him. Edward didn't feel right leaving her alone to defend her decision.

Edward was fast, so he raced ahead quickly. He recognized the signs of her movement, in the skidded ground, the broken trees. Soon, he caught up enough to see the shape of her running ahead. Relieved he'd found her before the other, he cut across the ravine, pulling up behind her.

Bella spun, a snarl going past her lips. Her eyes flashed threateningly, but cooled some when she saw it was him. "I thought I told you to run! " She hissed, eyeing him like he was crazy.

"How do you think I caught up with you?" He grumbled, stepping up to her. He grabbed a hold of her shoulder, ensuring she stayed put.

She growled and tried to wrench away. "I didn't want you to follow me."

"Too bad, because I don't really want to either. Look," He questioned, "How many vampires did you come with to Alaska?"

"Three, including me. Why?"

Edward glanced to his left, listening to the other vampire approach. He lowered his voice. "Because there's another girl vampire coming straight for us."

Bella's face went blank, and then panic spread across her features. "DAMN!" She hissed, grabbing a hold of Edward herself now. "If she sees us we're dead!" Bella started to run, pulling Edward with her.

He pulled his hand from hers, but kept pace with her. "Who is it?"

"Jane." She whispered, leaping across the boulder face to the small path a dry stream bed made thought the trees. "I thought she went with Marcus and the other's to Forks, but apparently Felix didn't think I was trustworthy."

"Imagine that." Edward drawled, but understood the seriousness of their position. He knew who Jane was, and what she could do. Edward knew he didn't stand a chance if Jane turned her little beguile-some eyes onto him.

Bella stopped suddenly, moving into some thick bushes. On the other side was a thick, roaring stream. She pulled aside some fernlike plants, revealing a deep pitted sand bank at the edge of the water. She slipped into the water, crouching so the water covered her up to her neck. She held the fern up, looking at Edward.

Edward slipped in quickly, pulling up next to Bella in the tight space. The water was freezing, but to his vampire skin it didn't bother him. Bella let the ferns leaves fall onto their faces, hiding them completely.

Bella turned her head, flinching when it brought their faces close together. "Sorry," she murmured, looking away quickly. She pressed her head back into the wet stream bank, not worrying about the roots. She was worried about the vampire coming. If Jane caught them…Edward would be helpless. Bella would have to defend him, but Jane was a skilled warrior. And if Jane fled, she'd tell the entire Volturi what had happened. And Bella's mother would be killed instantly in revenge.

Edward suddenly pulled closer to her in the water, pressing against her side. His hand wrapped around hers, gripping. "She's here," He whispered to her. "Time to stop breathing."

Bella locked eyes with him, assuring him she understood. And then, she sucked in her last breath, going completely still.

They listened over the sound of the tumbling water. They didn't have to wait long.

Jane's footsteps came overhead, the vibrations running through the ground to the back of Bella's head. They paused near them, about several paces from the stream bed.

Edward listened intently to Jane's thoughts, praying she wouldn't find them.

* * *

…_I smell 2 scents…vampires_…

* * *

Jane's nostrils flared as she stepped around and around, sniffing the air, smelling. The wind was blowing the wrong way, sending their previous scents in the wrong direction for her to follow it back to their original battle. If the wind didn't change, Edward knew it was completely possible for the wind to drive their scents, however faint the stream masked it, to her.

Jane moved closer to the stream bed edge, following what her nose told her.

Bella's hand began to tremble in Edward's under the water. Edward gripped it tighter, in comfort and in warning.

Then, the wind shifted, drawing north, not south. The scents from their battle, the charred bodies of the Volturi, hit Jane's senses like hammer. She spun, racing toward the smell of the battle.

Edward waited a while, making sure she was far enough away to not hear them before he pushed the fern aside and got up on the stream bed. He turned and pulled Bella out with a hand. They were both soaked to the bone, their clothes plastered to their bodies. Neither shivered however from the cold.

But Bella was trembling. "Thanks." She said, getting to her feet. "She almost ruined everything."

Edward studied her. "What are you going to do now?"

She glanced around, then regarded him. "We have to get away from here. When she finds the burned bodies, she'll know you killed them, and hopefully she'll think I'm included in the pile since my cloak is there as well. But you and me have to get away now, before she tries to search for you. Or the wind shifts again."

That was a dangerous possibility, Edward agreed. "Should I risk helping you?" He asked her, raising a brow. "Or would I be better off leaving you to your own wiles?"

She winced, glancing back toward where Jane had disappeared. "If you wish, I can't force you to help me. But, please…I'd rather not be alone out here. And if Jane is not the only one who stayed behind…perhaps you'd prefer I remain with you as well. You can always kill me later if you tire of me, Lord Cullen."

Edward shook his head, then realized he still held her hand in his tight grasp. He dropped it quickly. "I'm not the Volturi, Bella. I'm not like them. And don't call me Lord. That ancient title is ridiculous."

She nodded her head carefully, as if uncertain of his intent, and not quite believing what he said.

Edward pointed north, toward the edge of the mountain and the end of the ravine cliffs. "My car is parked over there, at the head of the game trail. Follow me."

Edward had to admit, as they ran side by side, she kept up quite well. She was quiet, even as he went up to the car, pulling out his cell phone. "Alice?" He said, pleased when she answered.

"_Problems, Edward_." Alice said simply. "_Of the Volturi kind_."

Edward's tone darkened. "I know. I've just survived it."

"_Yeah. I saw that, but we were a little busy ourselves, so I couldn't call you. Who's the girl_?"

Edward glanced at Bella, who waited calmly by the passenger side door, watching him carefully. Of all the vampire's with red eyes he'd ever seen, hers were the least revolting. There was just something purely good in the way she used to them to look at him that reassured him. "Her name's Bella."

Alice made a noise of satisfaction. Edward wondered what she was thinking. "_Good. Bring her with you_."

Edward shifted the phone in his hand, putting the keys into the car door and opening it. "I am."

"_We're going to the bunker. Meet us there_." She hung up.

Edward slipped his phone into his pocket, looking at Bella. "Get in. We're going."

He slipped into the warm interior of the car, starting the engine swiftly. He shut his door, smiling slightly in humor as Bella pulled her seatbelt over her shoulder. "You follow the rules don't you?" He mused.

She blushed, not in the way humans did considering she didn't have any blood to color her features. But the slight tightening of the countenance was sweet. "I know it doesn't matter. But I don't care."

Edward pulled off the dirt road, onto a paved main road. He gunned the engine in anticipation. "Sorry. I like to speed."

She shot him an arched look. "Just drive, Cullen." She said, turning her attention to the front window and the road ahead of them. A silence spread between them, and Edward took the opportunity to give Tanya and the others a call.

She'd gotten home safe, and was relieved he'd made out okay too. Edward didn't tell her about Bella, wanting to keep things simple and quick. He told them he was rendezvousing with the Cullen's, and he suggested they might want to find a new home for a while, just in case the Volturi changed their minds.

Edward reassured her one last time, apologizing for bringing them trouble, and hung up. He focused fully on driving. And, partly on the vampire sitting quietly next to him.

It was strange, having another person here next to him, yet completely silent. To not hear her thoughts was maddening, since he was so used to hearing whatever he wanted. And sometimes more than he wanted.

Her eyes traveled over the fancy car stereo, the lights, the picture of his family dangling from the frame. Alice had made it to hang off his mirror the year before. Edward had obliged Alice's gift, amused by it. Bella seemed very curious of it, studying his family's individual faces.

Edward let his left hand fall from the steering wheel, propping his elbow on the ledge of his window. His right hand did all the driving, lazily, even as he took a turn at 108 miles per hour. "So," he began, wishing to get it least some idea of the mysterious girl sitting next to him, "Are you going to explain to me who you are, and what happened exactly tonight?"


	5. Into Canada

bnthridiot: Okay, here's the next chapter! My classes got shorter this quarter, so it takes me about 2 days to write these chapters now. Oh, the sadness! But I'm quite happy with this chapter. Read and review please!

_Recap:__He focused fully on driving. And, partly on the vampire sitting quietly next to him. It was strange, having another person here next to him, yet completely silent. To not hear her thoughts was maddening, since he was so used to hearing whatever he wanted. And sometimes more than he wanted._

* * *

_Her eyes traveled over the fancy car stereo, the lights, the picture of his family dangling from the frame Alice had made to hand off his mirror the year before. Edward had obliged her, amused by it. She seemed very curious of them, studying his family's individual faces._

_Edward let his left hand fall from the steering wheel, propping his elbow on the ledge of his window. His right hand did all the driving, lazily, even as he took a turn at 90 miles per hour. "So," he began, wishing to get it least some idea of the girl sitting next to him, "Are you going to explain to me who you are and what happened exactly tonight?"_

* * *

**_INTO CANADA_**

Bella's lips curled up in suspicion. "I thought you grasped the concept pretty well tonight. You fought better then I did."

She threw out the truth like a miser would pennies, Edward thought, annoyed. "Would you mind speaking plainly to me?" He requested, his tone barely bordering on polite. "You know I can't hear your thoughts. If you want me to trust you, then tell me what you know."

She looked at him sharply, her expression careful. "You don't have to trust me," She told him, sounding surprised at his request. "Vampires have no need of trust._** I **_certainly don't trust you."

Edward felt his interest grow with her admission. The mystery of this girl—was it because he couldn't hear her thoughts that made her answers all the more interesting? "Considering you've been consorting with the Volturi, I can understand why you would feel that way." He paused. "Am I right in thinking you share no loyalty to them?"

Her teeth clenched together, and she looked away again, out into the darkness. "Yes, you are right." She allotted, her voice heavy with detest. "I share no desire for them."

"Because of your mother?" He asked next.

She hadn't been prepared for that question. She stiffened, her fist clenching at her side. "You were listening well," she clipped out, glaring at her own reflection in the window.

Edward stole an exasperated glance at her, then pulled onto the highway. For a long while they'd been isolated, but now they were driving along with several other vehicles. For some reason, being with other people gave Bella a sense of some freedom. She had felt that same way after leaving the Volturi residence to live in the Volterra city. Being out, walking around human kind had made her feel safer somehow. Even though the illusion of peace wasn't true at all, even if it did emphasize her loneliness in the world, it had comforted.

"Can you tell me? About the Volturi?" Edward asked her several minutes later. Bella was surprised at the level of politeness in his tone. Only minutes before he had been brash with her, as she had been with him. But now, as if sensing her sudden relaxation at being around more humans, he was attempting to address her in a more kindly fashion. It confused her, because no vampire had ever treated her this way without some ulterior motive. Perhaps that is why she answered. "What I _**could**_ tell you, I'm sure you already know." She answered. "I—I wasn't exactly at the higher end of the hierarchy in their world, so I'm not sure about all their business."

"Because you're still a newborn," Edward stated. But the way he said that statement in front of her made it sound like a dozen questions.

"Barely," she agreed. "My year is up in a month. I've been getting weaker. I think Aro wanted to take advantage of my extra strength, as well as my ability to stay invisible to you, for the attack."

When the slight drizzle began, Edward pushed a button to send the wipers going. The steady beat they made on the windshield reminded Bella of a heartbeat. "Your power is amazing," Edward Cullen said to her. He sounded like a meant it. "The way you were blocking yourself—like a shield? I couldn't hear your thoughts at all."

She smiled. "I'm good at keeping others out of my mind. Other vampire powers that work on the mind don't seem to affect me either."

Edward thought about her words. "Like Jane?" He inquired. "Can she cause you pain?"

"No," Bella said quietly. "But she wishes she could." She was silent a moment, as if deliberating whether to tell him something else or not. "Aro…his touch…can't read my mind either."

Edward looked at her in surprise. "Really?" He looked back to the road as he changed lanes, and left the highway, back onto a smaller side road. "I bet that rankled him."

"Frequently," She agreed, smiling sadly.

"But your power, you can turn it off can't you?" He guessed. "You turned it off so you could warn me during the fight, but it seemed to be very painful for you to do." He remembered the look of pain on her face, remembering how strained her thoughts were as she told him to kill the other vampire.

Bella breathed in deeply. "It was—difficult," she decided. "I've only been able to do it a few times in my life. It's a side of my gift I'm not familiar with quite yet. And I don't turn it off so much as I lift it away." She shifted in her seat, so she was facing him more directly. She felt him give her his complete attention as she continued. "I keep this shield around my mind. My guess is that I've always had this shield, but when I was a human its capabilities were lost to me." She laughed lowly. "That was the reason the Volturi decided to change me in the first place. Aro couldn't read my mind then, just as he can't now."

Bella pulled up on her legs, wrapping her arms around the knee. The movement surprised Edward; vampires were usually very still creatures. But Bella was talking now, seeming more at ease with him. "The Volturi love to collect talent. Any unusual anomalies amuses Aro, especially. So, he had me turned, thinking I could be useful. He thought I'd be grateful for the immortality he'd given me!" Bella shook her head in disgust.

Edward's brows creased downward. "I'm guessing you weren't entirely grateful."

She chuckled sharply again. "Not at all! I gave them all the hell a newborn can give the minute I woke up, in a rage. The room they had me in was quite a mess by the time Aro showed up. It was taking all the vampires they had in the system to keep me in that room. I killed several without even knowing how. Instincts, you know." Her red eyes were dancing excitedly at the memory, her words carrying a slight growl behind them as venom pooled in her mouth.

It alarmed Edward as much as it drew him in, fascinated.

"They called in Jane, and when her power to inflict pain didn't work, and I nearly killed her, they brought in her brother, Alex. His power paralyzes anyone it reaches. No affect; they had to get him out of there too." Bella sighed. "Then they brought Felix in." Bella fell back in the seat, her leg falling back to the floor again. "He's a master warrior, for all his faults. But I was inhumanely strong! THAT was a fun battle. It went on for days. He'd throw me down, I'd throw him back. On and on! I guess Aro got tired of the fighting, or worried we'd both kill each other." Her voice quieted to nothingness. "So he gave me reason to quit fighting." Her voice broke, the sound of her agony piercing Edward cleanly. "He found her, my mother, and gave her to Jane."

Edward didn't know what to say to her. He wasn't involved enough to offer any words, yet he did feel sympathy for what she had gone through. So he said nothing.

Bella looked at Edward suddenly, her expression apologetic. "I'm sorry—You don't need to hear this. I shouldn't have gotten so personal."

Edward shrugged. "I asked," He pointed out. "Whatever you want to tell me, Bella, is fine. You sounded like you needed to say it."

She blinked at him. "Maybe I did," she said quietly. "Why I told you of all people—I don't know."

He smiled wryly. "I happen to be available. And like you, I too have no love of the Volturi." Edward took the car onto a dirt road, ignoring the NO TRESPASSING signs completely. "There are many who don't like the Volturi, but fear keeps other vampires from acting on their dislike." He looked at Bella again. "Why are you fighting back now, after all this time?" He asked. "You're mother…they still have her."

Her expression became still, and determined. "Yes," she growled, "But not for long."

Edward frowned, barely concentrating on the road. "I have to ask," he began, "Were you planning on helping me tonight? Or, was it a whim decision?"

She seemed hesitant to answer. Bella wasn't sure if he'd kill her the minute she confessed or not. She tensed, ready to block any attack he might make. "Aro told me to kill you, or they would torture my mother," she explained. "In the beginning, there was no choice for me. But then…on the way here, I realized this was my chance. So, I planned, knowing those plans could easily go down the drains. They nearly did. My success depended on my being able to pull the shield off my mind. When I first attacked you, I tried, but it wasn't working. When they circled you, I very nearly gave up." She licked her lips, drawing in a shaky breath. "But then I saw your _**eyes**_!"

The way she said it, all reverent and awed, made something shiver down Edward's spine. "My eyes?"

"They're _**gold**_," she whispered, as if she'd offend the god's if she spoke too loud. "Felix had told me I would be disgusted by them, but it was the opposite…they determined me! I tried again, and…well, you know. Now I'm riding with you in a car. To somewhere." It was her turn to frown. "Who is this Alice person? Another vampire, yes?"

Edward had to smile when he thought of the little pixie girl. "Yes, she's a vampire. She's my sister."

Bella contemplated his words. "Your real sister?"

"No," Edward corrected. "None of my brothers and sisters are related to me in real life. We're…adopted."

"_**Adopted**_…"

The way she said it, all flat, made Edward chuckle. She had no clue. "Carlisle is the man who started our coven. He created me 80 years ago, and then created Rosalie and Esme, and helped Emmett come into a vampire. He also welcomed Jasper and Alice to our group when they came. We're the Cullen Coven."

Bella looked at the picture hanging on the dash. "This Carlisle is your coven leader? Like Aro?"

Edward let out one low snarl, frightening Bella with its quickness. When he realized what he'd done, he got a hold of himself. "Forgive me. Carlisle is nothing like Aro," Edward assured her. "When you meet him, you will know."

She looked at the picture again. "Is he like you?" She inquired, sounding curious, and hopeful.

Edward shook his head, looking wistful. "I could never come close to being like Carlisle. No one could, I think. To be entirely good, like him, is impossible."

Bella scoffed openly at his opinion, slouching in her seat. "No vampire is good," she said with absolute acuity. "But if he's anything like _**you**_, than I will willingly meet him."

"Really?" Edward smiled at her, despite his annoyance at her being able to so easily brush off his assurances. "What have I done that qualifies me for anything?"

She frowned at him. "You haven't pushed me into the ground yet, and made me accept your dominance. You came to warn me about Jane. You gave me a hand out of the river when you didn't need to. You called that Tanya vampire and told her you were alright so that she wouldn't worry. You're giving me a ride to safety, to your family, without even trusting me completely." She closed her eyes, leaning her head back into the chair. "Do I need any other reason?"

Edward studied her face and posture with curious eyes. Since her own eyes were closed, he felt safer in perusing her more fully. "You give me too much credit." Those red eyes of hers snapped open, latching onto his. Red met gold, and neither could look away.

"Why…" she suddenly blurted out, her voice shaky. "Why are your eyes _**gold**_?"

Edward frowned, studying her eyes, expressive as they were. "You truly do not know?"

She shook her head slowly, not daring to blink. "No one would tell me specifically. They made it sound like you were monsters because of them, that you were weird. They used it to justify killing you."

Edward had to look back at the road, despite his reluctance to do so. Holding gazes with her had stirred something deeply inside him. "My eyes are gold—," He explained to her, "—because I do not drink human blood."

She sat so still at first, he nearly wondered if she'd heard him correctly. Her gaze was so frank and assessing; he felt like a bug under a microscope. "You expect me to believe that?" She finally said quietly, her tone annoyed, and sounding weary. "Even I know your eyes turn black when you don't drink human blood for a long time." She looked away from him, as if she didn't want to express any more interest in what he had to say. "A vampire has to drink blood, or you go crazy. You _**can't**_ be telling me the truth."

Edward drove easily through the darkness, the shadows of the trees flying by them outside his window. He wondered how much it would take to convince this girl he wasn't manipulating her. "Human blood, as you know well also, turns your eyes red," He argued back. "Your eyes are red. When was the last time you hunted a human?" When she didn't speak, he said her name. "Bella?"

She winced a little at her name, then sighed deeply. "I haven't hunted for several months now."

Edward was shocked. "Several _**months**_?! Then, why are your eyes—"

"Aro likes to watch me drink. He prepares blood for me whenever he calls me." She explained, sounding sick to her stomach.

Edward thought about what she had relayed to him, wondering at what it meant about her character. She didn't like to hunt it sounded like, but maybe she didn't need to bother with blood already provided. He would ask her more about it, he decided, but later when she wasn't feeling so pressured. He got back to trying to convince her of his eyes again. "Still, your eyes are red because that is what _**human**_ blood in your system does to them. I don't drink _**human**_ blood, so my eyes are not red. But I never said I didn't drink blood."

The slight turn of her head betrayed her actual interest in what he had to say. "Then, what—?" She stopped speaking, waiting for him to answer her.

Edward suddenly stopped the car, and Bella once again became aware of the car's surroundings. She had been listening and talking to Edward so intently she'd completely forgotten about the outside world. She looked at the dark expanse behind the looming forest surrounding them along the road. She shivered, not being able to stop herself from seeing vampires lurking there, waiting for her.

Edward Cullen opened his car door, leaving the key in the lock and the engine running. "Wait here," he said, going to slide out of the car.

Bella reached over with lightning speed and snatched his hand. "NO!" She begged, her body shaking with fear. "Don't go out there!"

He turned toward her, a slight frown on his face. "Bella, I have to open the gate ahead so we can drive through. I'll be right back…"

"Don't go alone!" She hissed, undoing her seatbelt. "I'll come with you—"

He pushed her back into her seat gently but firmly. "You don't have to go out there," he told her, "I can read minds for miles, remember? I promise you, no one is around here. No Volturi, I swear."

She hesitated, remembering that he was one person who could be basically 99% sure he wasn't being followed. Herself being the exception. Calming slightly, Bella let go of his hand, cringing when she realized how tightly she'd been clutching it. "I'm sorry," she whispered, embarrassed to show such weakness. She looked down at the gray seat, wishing she could turn invisible.

His voice was soothing. "Don't worry about it." He left the car, taking care of the gate quickly. Bella had barely been alone for five seconds when he was suddenly back in the car, locking the doors and sending her a confident smile. "See? Still in one piece."

She tried to smile, but that seemed harder then lifting the shield off her thoughts, so she gave up. She didn't bother putting her seatbelt on as they went through the gate and continued on down another dirt road. A small sign made with green lettering caught her eye as they passed it, and her eyes widened. "We're in Canada?"

Edward nodded. "We have a bit of driving to go yet before we get to my family's hideout." He caught her curious look and explained. "It would be a little difficult to go through the border stations without proper id and passport, so I figured a side road would do fine."

"This is illegal," she said slowly, as if uncomfortable. Edward laughed outloud, and she bristled. "Well, it is."

He laughed once more. "You're not exactly a live citizen of the law. Technically, you are above any jurisdiction this country could try to throw on you."

The picture on the dash was bouncing up and down with the bumps on the road. Bella reached up and stilled the picture, staring at each individual again. She tried to place the names Edward had told her with the vampires smiling in the picture. The image unnerved her; they looked like one big happy family. Their smiles and show of warmth didn't look faked, but Bella didn't know if she was capable of deciphering that accurately for herself. The vampire world had changed her entire perspective on people in general. "They look like they all have gold eyes," she stated out loud, wondering what he'd say.

He'd been watching her look over his family, curious as to what she was thinking as she analyzed them. "Yes. I told you, we all don't drink human blood."

She let go of the picture again. "You never told me what you _**do**_ drink."

He smiled, knowing at some point she'd turn the conversation back to that topic. "We hunt animals," he clarified. "Animal blood is what we consume."

She frowned, perplexed. "But, animal blood smells horrible," she pointed out. "How could you choose that over delicious human blood?"

"Not easily," he confirmed. "It's _**very **_hard to maintain, but it's a choice we all had to make. We don't—" He turned to look at her fully, his expression intense. "—We don't _**want**_ to be monsters anymore. We do not want to be like the Volturi."

She was struggling to understand the weirdness of his lifestyle, he could see. So he went further. "My brothers and sisters and I attend schools. We walk next to, sit with, and often have to interact with people. We're able to go to movies, to go to the stores, to walk into a hospital or a job and resist attacking the nearest human in the room."

She was gaping at him in shock.

He smiled thoughtfully at her. "Sometimes it's easy to forget, to feel like your worth something. But then, I will admit, sometimes someone comes along whose blood makes it hard to resist." He shifted gears in the car for the rocky uphill. "Its not easy, but disciplining myself to ignore the monster inside me makes this immortal life of mine…bearable." He smiled. "And my family—they make it worthwhile."

She looked at him critically, a confused expression on her face. "You love them." She stated, sounding surprised. "Even Jane and Alex, brother and sister by birth, don't love each other anymore."

He looked at her, his eyes displaying triumph. "And their eyes are red, aren't they?"

She wasn't able to deny that. It was true.

He looked out the window, into the darkness. "In a few hours it will be light. It looks like sun, so we'll go somewhere to wait out the day. After dark we'll join my family." He looked at her curiously. "Where would you prefer to stay? We could wait in the woods somewhere, or perhaps a motel room?"

She hunkered down into her seat, splaying her feet across the top of his dash board. She had such a small frame; she took up barely any room at all. "I don't like the idea of staying in a forest all day," she said uneasily. "Jane will have gotten in touch with Marcus and his group about now, and no doubt they've realized you all have fled them. They'll be hunting, perhaps even in the day, to catch your scent as soon as possible before the trail goes cold." She paused, thinking through the consequences, then shook her head. "I'd prefer a hotel, it you don't mind."

Edward nodded, not minding at all. "It's no problem. But you have to realize what the proprietor is going to think," he grinned. "Two teenagers, checking into a hotel room together. He'll think we're up to no good."

She shook her head, somewhat amused. "If that's all he's going to be thinking, I'm relieved."

Edward chuckled, relaxing into the drive, since the rocky road had evened up. "Not worried about me behaving as a gentlemen?" He inquired, just to tease.

She frowned, quite serious herself. "No," she said simply. Surprisingly, that was entirely the truth, she realized. She wasn't afraid of Edward Cullen. She trusted him, it least more then any vampire she'd ever met. Oddly, she found she wasn't frightened to share a room with him at all.

After talking with him, Bella was certain he was no Felix.

* * *

bnthridiot: Okay, I'm not sure if I should add a scene with them in the hotel room, or if I should just jump to them getting to the bunker and the other Cullens. I wasn't planning on a hotel scene, but it sounds like there could be one. Tell me what you think, please?


	6. Just Relax

bnthridiot: The reader's have spoken, so a hotel scene it is! Not sure how relevant this chapter is exactly, but I just wrote it as it came. I think the next chapter will be sligthly long, might take me a while to write. But heres for now.

* * *

_**Just Relax**_

The Volvo pulled up at the small, remote motel building barely before dawn would break. Bella slid out of the car, casting an apprehensive glance toward the blue haze appearing on the horizon. There wasn't a cloud in sight. The stars twinkled barely overhead.

Edward waited for her to join him before moving toward the door marked as the office. "This won't take long," he reassured her. "I've stayed here before; it's not a bad place to hide out for a day."

Bella looked over the slightly white stuccoed building critically. "Its no Hilton," she agreed. The hotel was a small, quaint looking building that was probably once a house. It was stretched, facing the parking lot and the mountains surrounded by forest. The widows were painted a deep red, with little flower boxes underneath them. Bella counted only 4 rooms in all. The sign in front of the hotel still had the word VACANCY attached to it.

The bell above the door jingled lightly, alerting the desk clerk to their presence. He came bustling out of the back room, wiping his hands of some dusty substance. "Welcome!" He greeted, looking up to the strangers. When his eyes focused on Edward, they widened, and suddenly the clerk looked like he was choking on his greeting.

"Good morning, Phil," Edward said cheerfully, a slight smile on his lips. "Is there a room we can use?"

Phil reached up and ran his hand over his forehead, uneasy. "Of—Of course! Ah, we have vacancies—ALL empty actually!—You—you pick your favorite! You can have ANY room you like! Uhhh…" His eyes were zooming around like his words, and they landed on Bella who was standing kind of apprehensively at the doorway. His gaze lingered, and Bella quickly looked down so he wouldn't get a glimpse of her red eyes.

"OH nooooo…" Phil groaned, backing away from the counter slightly. "Not again!" His eyes were still staring at Bella.

Bella frowned, slipping her hands into her pockets. What? What had she done wrong? She didn't get it!

Edward started to laugh silently, his body shaking some as he tried not to betray his amusement. "Can we have a room key, Phil? We'd like to get settled before the sun rises." He motioned towards Bella and himself.

Phil winced at the implied implication they were a couple. "Of course!" He turned and fled into the back room instantly, nearly catching his foot in the door jam.

Bella stepped up to Edward's side, glaring at his amused expression. "What is going on here?"

Edward barely contained his mirth. "Later," he told her.

Phil returned, surprised to find Bella standing right in front of him at the desk. He held out his arm as far as it would stretch,keeping his body as far away from them as he could, and dropped the key into Edward's hand. H then snatched his arm back to his side. "Enjoy your stay!" He barely sputtered.

Edward turned and went out the door. Bella turned too, but hesitated a moment. "Thank you, Phil," she said seriously, startling him, then followed after Edward.

It was still dark outside. Edward was waiting for her in front of room 4, a grin stretching full across his face. "Well, because of your little goodbye, Phil is no longer afraid of you; he's smitten."

Bella rolled her eyes. "I just said _thank you_ to him."

Edward shook his head in amusement. "That's _**all**_ you would have to say." Bella watched him fit the key into the lock and turn it, unlocking the door.

When she'd walked the streets at night in Volterra, she'd noticed the humans—men in particular—seemed to act strange around her. Male vampires didn't act strange, but their advances on her hadn't been asked for or encouraged either. Felix had told her many times that her vampire appearance went beyond the usual level of beauty. Bella thought everyone was being ridiculous. But apparently Edward noticed the same of her by the way Phil acted.

Again, she reassured herself she wasn't worried about Edward bothering her. Even so, it was hard for her to go in first when Edward gestured for her to do so. For him, the move was probably respectful, her being a girl. But for Bella, leaving her back vulnerable was never an option. As soon as she was over the threshold she sped to the other side of the room and spun to face the door.

Edward entered at a normal pace, shutting the door firmly, locking and bolting it. After he'd slipped the key into his pocket, he turned to her finally, giving her tense position a look she couldn't quite read. Was he amused or exasperated?

"You can relax now," he told her, pulling the curtain on the window up. Bella blinked at the change in light. The sun was just peeking over the horizon. Edward let the curtain fall again, blocking out the world outside. "Sun sets at 6. We'll leave then."

When she didn't move at all, Edward ignored her, going to the back of the room. He stepped into the bathroom and shut the door. Only after she heard the sound of the shower running did Bella relax her stance. She went and tested the door herself, tugging on it slightly. She frowned, knowing the little bolt wouldn't hold back a vampire. Maybe for a second, but that was all.

Well, the Volturi wouldn't be able to come into the open with the sun blaring. The Volturi valued secrecy; she doubted they'd break that secrecy just to get them a few hours quicker. The Volturi would wait patiently for them to emerge. Bella was pretty sure she had nothing to worry about. Bella moved back from the door. Standing in the middle of the room, she glanced around.

She'd call this room more of a small suite, really. The area near the bathroom held a small kitchenette. There was a large queen bed with white pillows and a comforter with a blue quilt folded at the base on the main wall. The several windows around it were wide but covered with heavy blue curtains. They were firmly drawn against the light. At a lack for anything to do, Bella stretched out on the bed, leaning up against the headboard. She grabbed the other pillow and clutched it to her chest, resting her chin on it. She pulled her legs up, propping the pillow against her legs and pressing her face into the soft cloth. The scent of goose feathers filled her nose, and she closed her eyes, breathing in the clean smell. A woman's human scent—the room cleaner probably—also was saturated in the cloth. Whoever she was, she smelt nice.

When the bathroom door opened, Bella's eyes snapped open. She watched Edward as he left the bathroom, his bronze hair dark and dripping wet down his throat. He had put on his old clothes, but it clung to him some becomes of the wet. Bella allowed her eyes to pass over him once, but refused to show such weakness by doing it again. He'd probably notice if she did. Bella felt herself blushing and tried to compose herself as he looked at her.

"There's enough hot water for you if you want to get cleaned up," he said to her, his eyes noticing the way she clutched the white pillow to herself. Bella shook he head, her red eyes trained on him. Edward watched her in the same manner as he leaned against the wall, pulling out his cell phone. The way he watched her constantly was nothing like how Felix had. She didn't feel threatened by him watching, but she did feel safer. She wasn't sure why that was. As far as Bella was concerened, Edward and Felix did everything differently.

He called Alice, reassuring her they were on their way, that they hadn't run into any problems, and that they'd be there by nightfall.

"_How was your shower?"_ Alice inquired, a little too innocently.

Edward's sense of mischief sharpened. "It was fine, but—That's a little _disturbing_ to ask, Alice, considering you are my sister," he said evenly.

She chuckled. _"Then, I must be asking a little too early—Tootles!"_ She said quickly, hanging up before he could demand as to what she was hinting at. Edward sighed, putting his cell phone away.

"You're sister sounds frustrating," Bella noted, lifting her chin from the pillow top.

Edward nodded. "She can be," he agreed, "Especially so when I can't read her mind, and she's being directly cryptic." Edward moved to the left side of the bed, stretching out as Bella had. He didn't scoot close, but left a ton of room between them, so Bella relaxed more after he'd settled. Edward found the remote and turned the large, if outdated, tv on. He flipped through the channels until he found some black and white sitcom, then settled back to watch.

After about an hour of silence, Bella found herself bored of it. "Is it later yet?" She finally asked.

Edward wasn't paying any attention to the tv either. He'd been waiting for her to speak first. He instantly replied, "I suppose it is." He turned his head slightly toward her. "What did you want to know, exactly?"

She twisted onto her left side, so that she was facing him. "Phil recognized you; you've obviously been here before, and he's _terrified_ of you."

Edward grinned. "Not terrified. If he was that, he'd take out that gun he likes to polish in the back room and use it on me. No, he's just a little antsy of my presence, what with my last visit."

Bella frowned in curiosity. "What happened?"

"When we were building the bunker," he explained, "We stayed here for a couple of days, so that we could work on the structure at night. Alice and Jasper, my brother and sister, were staying with me here too."

Bella took the pillow and stuffed it under her arms so she could lean on them comfortably. "He seemed agitated when he saw me standing in his office," she noticed.

Edward chuckled, lightly. "Well, since you're a female, uh, vampire, he was extra wary."

Her expression went from curious to deadly. "Are you implying something about females in general, or just female vampires?"

"Neither," he assured her, serious. "Phil wasn't scared of you, but of what _**I**_ could do to him. I told you he'd think we were a couple, didn't I? He knows for a fact, male vampire are VERY temperamental when it comes to their mates."

Bella sat up, staring at him. "And how exactly did Phil learn this lesson?"

He smiled in memory. "Jasper. Alice is so cordial and friendly. She charms men of all ages without trying, the little pixie. Phil was leaning over the counter, chatting away in a flirtatious way to her. Jasper walked in, and saw to it Phil learned his lesson."

Edward shook his head at the look of concern on Bella's face. "He didn't hurt Phil, don't worry. And Phil wasn't really making any moves, he was just responding as any friendly male would. Jasper knew this; he was just making sure Phil understood exactly how things stood." Edward slid down so he was laying out flat on the mattress. Bella looked down on his face as he sighed and closed his eyes. "So you see, Phil was just a little anxious about repeating his mistake with you. I expect he'll be on his toes to be extra courteous until we're gone tonight."

Bella looked down at her hands, twiddling her fingers together as she thought about something. "Will you tell more about them? Your family?" He opened one eye to look at her. Bella explained herself further. "I'm going to be meeting them tonight, so I want to know whom I'm dealing with. I don't want to say or do something that will offend your Coven."

Edward breathed in deeply. "You won't offend them. Alice seems eager to meet you. She keeps asking questions about you every time I call her. And if she's pleased, then Jasper and the rest of them will be, as well."

Bella blinked. "Do you think she's seen me in the future?"

Edward shrugged. "Perhaps. She may already know how tonight's meeting will go, to the exact detail." He frowned at the ceiling, wondering about Alice's cryptic questions. Was she already getting visions of the future with Bella involved in them?

Bella's eyes swept down, not looking at him. "I hope that future is good for your family," she said quietly, "I really hope I'm not leading your enemies right to you." She let out a growl of frustration and flopped back on her back, covering her face with her arm. "I don't want to hurt anyone anymore."

A strong hand gripped her wrist and pulled her arm off her face. Bella found herself looking up into Edward Cullen's intense eyes. "Bella," he told her sternly, "Don't agonize over the future, which hasn't come yet. Alice may be a psychic, but she'd be the first to tell you nothing is for certain." His fingers curled into hers tighlty once, before he let go again. "Remember the past? You could have killed me, but you chose to help. You've already helped our Coven enough. Don't worry about bringing doom on us, because you've already kept it at bay."

Edward lifted the pillow she'd forgotten and flipped it playfully onto her face. Bella made a small sound of surprise at the sudden weight on her face, letting go of his hand to pull the pillow off her eyes. She sent Edward a bemused expression as he grinned. "There, lighten up a little." He told her. "You're too tense all the time."

"No," Bella complained, "I'm too relaxed! I shouldn't be letting my guard down so much."

Edward gave her a searching look, then swiped the pillow from her before she could react, to put it behind his head. "You're letting your guard down with me?"

Bella glared at his head, wanting the pillow back that was behind his head. "Obviously, since you keep taking my pillow with success."

Edward grinned at her. "Then take it," he challenged, a glint in his eyes. "Shouldn't be too difficult, seeing as we're right next to each other."

Bella started, realizing that somehow during the conversation they'd both scooted more towards the center of the bed. There was only a few inches between them. Feeling herself blushing furiously, she rolled off the bed, standing by the side. "Oh, just keep it! I'm taking a shower."

"Hmm..." Edward gave her dusty clothes and slightly tangled hair a once over. "That's probably a wise idea. If you meet Alice like this, she'll drag you upstairs without a word and start going at you with some makeover of some kind. You can't get her claws out of you once they get in."

Bella gave him a panicky look. "_**Claws**_?"

Edward coughed in his hand. "Well, not literally claws, just…you'd better just take a shower."

Bella sent Edward a look that let him know she thought something was wrong with his brain. "Okay," she said brusquely, entering the bathroom. She locked the door, something that came naturally to her. She'd learned to put as many barriers as she could between her and the world in her short year with the Volturi.

Surveying the small, white bathroom, she was surprised at how clean Edward had left it. Guys usually took over the bathroom and forgot there were others who were also using it. There were no dirty towels on the floor, nor was the shower muddy at the bottom. He'd left it clean for her, which was, actually, really courteous. His kindness made Bella feel uncomfortable.

Stepping in under the hot water, cranked as high as it could go, felt so wonderful! She closed her eyes, tilting her head back so the spray hit her face full on. Using some of the complimentary shampoo the motel provided, Bella washed her hair and got rid of every trace of the woods she and Edward had met in.

The room was steamy when Bella finally stepped out of the shower stall. She picked up her clothes and shook them out, wincing slightly at how dirty they were, and at the thought she'd have to wear them to meet Edward's family. She hoped Edward was telling her the truth when he'd described hsi Coven. If they were the Volturi, they'd kill her on sight for showing up in this dirty attire.

Bella looked around for some towels, but soon discovered why Edward hadn't left any towels on the floor. There weren't any. Sighing, Bella squeezed out her long hair as best she could in the sink, then donned her clothes. The feeling of being clean was slightly marred by the clinging, dusty clothes. As she left the bathroom, Bella began to wish she had her small Italian wardrobe back in her flat in Volterra. What she wouldn't give for a blue silk sweater, some black jeans, and some dark black flats.

Edward was waiting for her right outside. "Hey," Edward said, moving in front of her as she closed the bathroom door. She frowned at him, then looked at what he had in his hands. Her lips turned up in a small smile when she saw the little stack of white towels he had there. "You're a little late," she teased, reaching for one.

Edward set the stack aside, pulling out one. He ignored Bella's grab for it and wrapped it around her head himself. His hands rubbed the towel firmly through her hair, soaking up the water. Bella made a sound in her throat, half in shock and half in pleasure. His strong fingers against her scalp felt wonderful, but, was this necessary? She could do it herself.

"You're dripping all over the place," he said, teasing her back. "I realized you had more hair then me, and might need something extra to dry off with. Phil should get a new cleaning lady, since she's too dense to put fresh towels in here." Edward moved behind Bella, his fingers moving across the towel to her lower neck, getting the hair underneath the top layer. "Phil was very repentant. He asked me if the color of the towels was alright, and hoped you weren't too put out."

"Nm-mm," was all Bella could say, her eyes closing in pleasure as his thumbs found the pressure points along her spine. Edward seemed to sense her wishes, and his thumbs moved deftly into her hair, working into the skin. Bella murmured something inaudible, feeling her brain nearly shut off in happiness. She hadn't felt this sense of peace in nearly a year.

It only went on for a while, ending when her hair was dry. Edward let the towel fall to her shoulders, turning her around so he could analyze her expression. "You okay?" He asked, his eyes betraying a concern for her that Bella felt was unwarranted. But she smiled, and for once, her eyes weren't troubled. "Yeah. All dry now," she said, smiling slightly. "Thanks." She was positive he'd only dried her hair so he could give her some sense of peace. Getting close to her like that hadn't been his job requirement, but he'd done it. It had been very kind of him, very unselfish.

Edward nodded his head, glad he'd managed to get her to relax fully. Not a muscle in her body was tense now. In fact, she looked quite tired, as tired as a vampire could look. "You probably should relax now," he suggested to her, his finger coming up to slide a strand of damp hair away from her cheek. She didn't tense at the move, pleasing Edward immensely. She'd come a long way from being a cowering, defensive vampire. "My family will want to talk, and the lot of them asking questions is sure to be a full evening."

She nodded her understanding, slipping the towel from her shoulders and putting it in the sink. "That's sounds like a good idea." She went to the bed, this time pulling the covers out from the side so she could slip underneath. With a stern look at Edward, she grabbed her pillow back from where he'd left it on his side and wrapped her arms around it again. "Mine," she growled playfully, but seriously.

Edward chuckled at the glint of humor in her narrowed eyes. "Fine," he acknowledged. "No more stealing."

She shut her eyes, curling up into the clean sheets until she was comfortable. Edward went to his side again, settling in on top of the comforter. He sent the lump next to him an amused glance, then turned the tv on once again. Once again, though, he found himself tuning out the tv, and instead tuning in to the girl resting next to him.

Not hearing her thoughts, it made him curious as to what was going on in her mind. Of course, he knew she wasn't asleep, even if she was resting her mind. The silence between them was comfortable, though, so Edward didn't want to bother her with the myriad of questions he wanted answered. He wasn't sure if he'd ever run out. But for now, he was content to let them wait.

He felt partly responsible for this creature now. Somewhere between meeting her and driving here, he'd connected with the vampire Bella. It was something more then just her vulnerability. The way she held herself back, as if to protect herself, yet poised to defend on demand, made him want to help and defend her in return. He wouldn't call it friendship; whatever was happening between them was more then that flimsy outline. The feeling felt almost like kinship, something deeper and more binding then friendship. She'd already confessed to him how alone she was in the world. Edward knew that lonliness was something that could destroy you inside. He didn't want to leave this creature, who seemed to need a family, alone in the world. With a little more incentive, Edward realized he might even consider inviting her to join their coven. Of course, Carlisle would have to issue that request.

Edward wondered just how his family would receive her. Looking at his watch, Edward knew they'd find out in about 10 hours soon enough.

* * *

bnthridiot: So, next, Bella meets Edward's family. Edward finally gets a glimpse into the future Alice sees; will he really be all that surprised to see what Bella's role is in his future? And what will the family have to say about the Volturi delemma? Until then, please review about what you think, and even any suggestions you all have. I'm always pleased to hear them!

* * *


	7. A Brotherly Greeting

Author: Here's the next chapter! Hope it meets with approval.

Disclaimer: Anything that sounds like Twilight stuff is Stephenie Meyer's stuff, okay? okay!

* * *

A Brotherly Greeting

* * *

Edward passed the time until sundown watching _**Leave it to Beaver**_ reruns and **_I Love Lucy_** marathons. Normally he wouldn't have bothered with the last show, but when Bella started chuckling underneath the covers to the jokes, he'd decided to leave it on. He could tell she didn't want him to know she was also listening, so he didn't acknowledge Bella's involvement. He smiled to himself, amused at her attempt to hide her true feelings. Bella was proving herself to be a very reserved sort of person.

Which was a bit frustrating; if he couldn't be privy to her thoughts, then didn't he have the right to be acknowledged of some verbal information? Okay, he realized, he probably didn't have the right to her business. But he really wanted to know anyway.

6 hours into their encampment from the sun, Bella emerged from the blanket, sitting up. She and Edward shared a locking of eyes, a silent greeting being shared. Wordlessly, Edward scooted over a bit for her, as she lifted the pillow and once again clutched it in front of her. They continued watching the black and white sitcoms together in compatible silence.

9 hours in, only an hour before sunset, Edward felt it. As the sitcom episode ended, and another one started, the calm atmosphere around Bella suddenly tensed. Like a bowstring suddenly pulled.

Frowning, he looked over to her. Bella head was tilted towards the window, to the dark heavily drawn curtains. The last of the sunlight filtered in around the edges, like a glowing halo. Bella's eyes were riveted on that little sun strip. She began to breathe in staccato time, through her nose.

Edward let out a breath of annoyance, and flipped the TV off. Bella didn't even seem to notice the sudden silence.

"Bella…" Edward said simply. When she didn't respond, he nudged her arm. "Bella, I thought you agreed to relax."

Grimacing, she tilted her head back towards him, but kept her eyes trained on the window. "I agreed to relax _in here_, during the day. Once the suns gone…" She drew in a shaky breath. "…at night, I'm in danger again."

"I'm here, too, don't forget," He reminded her.

Her eyes snapped to him at that, her lips quirking up in a sarcastic smile. "And you're a _very_ dangerous vampire, Edward," She drawled.

He had to grin. She sounded like she doubted his abilities. "In the best of sense," He agreed. "Only your enemies need fear running into me."

She shook her head, setting the pillow aside so she could comb her hands through her now clean hair. She had dark tresses, with just the barest hint of red highlights in it. As it had dried, her hair had naturally curled around her face.

He'd had found himself analyzing Bella's face quite keenly in the last few hours, making a study of her. He'd already catalogued much of her bone structure and skin texture before they'd reached the hotel, but Phil's opinion of her appearance had forced him to acknowledge that which he hadn't thought to assess on his own.

Bella was _very_ beautiful.

The thought was like a nagging bug, dropped inside his brain to buzz around. It was unwanted, unexpected. Phil had brought the fact to his attention in his thoughts, and Edward had had to turn around and see if that was indeed true. Yes, her pale complection was beautiful. Yes, he could see what Phil meant by her hair. Yes, he could see how Bella's way of merely walking through space like it wasn't there was angelic and hypnotic. But looks, he knew personally, didn't matter for much. Rosalie was a fine example of that fact.

But that didn't seem to stop him from looking. While her eyes were no longer her own original hue, Edward could guess at what they would have once looked like as a human. A deep, mysterious brown, to match her hair. They would have been expressive, perhaps being the only hint at the silent nymph in her mind. The same, dangerously appealing thing her red eyes were doing to him now.

As Bella suddenly moved without his knowing she would, Edward was once again keenly aware of how preferable it would be if he could just listen in on her. He could sense she was obviously worrying herself silly over the whole issue at stake.

Bella began to pace the length of the room, in an agitated manner. She kept glancing at the window, then at random objects around the room. Her fingers she would either run through her hair or twiddle together in front of her chin. Edward's head followed her movement with puzzlement. "Can you tell me something?" He blurted abruptly.

She continued pacing, but looked at him scant wise. "Maybe."

"Why do you move around so much?" Edward frowned. "Even agitated, I've never seen or known a vampire to be so fidgety."

Bella paused, coming to a halt in front of the tv. She turned her worried look onto him in her own display of frustration. "I don't know. I've always been like that. I don't have a watch, so I'm kind of counting the seconds in my head." She looked down at her clasped hands, frowning. "Except, I don't even know how much time is left until we leave, so I'm really just driving myself crazy." She took a breath, then straightened. "So, what time is it?"

Edward could have told Bella to turn around and look at the clock built into the TV that was blaring _**7:36**_ in angry red letters behind her, but decided it would be more prudent and polite to lift his left wrist and study his own watch. "We have 5 more minutes until we can open our door."

She gulped nervously. "5 minutes…okay." She breathed deeply again, then let it out. "_**Okay**_." Bella sat with a huff on the edge of the bed. She rested her elbows on her knees, and stared straight ahead. Her eyes landed straight on the clock, and she wanted to groan as the humiliation sank in. She was such an idiot, she couldn't even find a damn clock in a hotel room!

Edward cleared his throat, and sat up on the edge of the bed. He stretched his arms out in front of him, and rolled his shoulders around some. Then, in a very slow manner, he tied up his shoes and slipped his arms into his jacket tossed over the dresser. When he was ready he stood, looking over at Bella.

Her face was turned to him, her chin resting on her joined fists. She regarded him with a curious smile, yet with eyes that looked slightly annoyed.

He raised a brow, wondering why she now studied him so carefully. "What?"

The left corner of her mouth quirked up. "Despite the fact you _**also**_ were running around in the Alaskan woods, and despite the fact there are dirt stains _**all **_over your jacket and shirt, you look like you're ready to film the next James Bond movie or something."

Edward rolled his eyes, trying not to wince at the suggested comparison.

"Where as I, on the other hand," she continued mournfully, "Look like something you'd take out in a black bag at the end of the day."

Edward tired not to scoff out loud, but he didn't quite manage it. "Bella, the day you look like yesterday's garbage will be the day Aro plays monopoly with Elvis Presley and loses." Wanting to get rid of the frown on her face, he leaned over and lifted her chin with his finger. "Hey."

Edward slid his finger up her cheek to slip a strand of hair back behind her ear. Bella froze at the movement, her eyes flickering back and forth from his hand and his gaze. She seemed hesitant at his closeness. Those serious eyes of her were intensely blazing. Edward found it very satisfying. "You look beautiful, vampire. Don't worry about anything. My family will be happy to meet you no matter what you look like."

She glanced sideways, hiding her expression from his gaze. When he'd looked at her like that, and touched her so casually, it shouldn't have done anything more than reassure her as a friend. But the feelings coursing through Bella were hardly comforting; they made her uneasy. She was still confused about what boundaries she was required and should put up against Edward. So far, he'd been able to break through all of her defenses she'd set up to keep herself safe from vampires in general. Vampires like Felix, Aro, Jane…

But Edward was no ordinary vampire. The rules didn't seem to count when he was there, with her. Bella found herself relaxing, just as he wanted her to be. That was dangerous.

But he was so calm himself. Whenever she began to tense up or to doubt every move he made, Edward would pierce her with that bemused look. And she'd instantly feel foolish. Her feelings forced her to put her barriers down, and to let him walk around her defenses to do things that made feelings course through her. Like when he'd touched her chin, or tucked her hair back.

It wasn't right, she knew. But Bella had no idea what was the right thing to do instead. "Is it time to go yet?" She asked, changing the subject at hand. Whatever it was.

Edward glanced at the time, and nodded. "Its time. Do you want to wait here, while I turn in the room key?"

Bella hesitated, then squared her shoulders. "No. I'll go with you." She'd watch his back. As a team, they would be stronger.

Edward smiled. "Good. After all the stress we've put him through, Phil deserves a last look anyway." At her confused frown, he shook his head. "Nothing. Lets check out."

* * *

They were once again driving through a creepy forest in the dark of night. Bella missed the city and its tall buildings and bright, revealing lights the deeper they went. "How much further?" She asked Edward, looking at him.

The green car lights illuminated his intensely focused expression. He drove quickly on the dirt road, kicking up much dust behind them. She'd complained about the noise his vehicle was making, pointing out it could signal the Volturi to their whereabouts; he'd only sighed and told her to relax again. She swore, if he said that one more time to her, she would…do **something**. And he would not like it!

"The road ends just ahead. From there, we're walking." He informed her. As he turned the corner, he suddenly put on the brakes to avoid crashing into a fallen tree across the road. Bella fell forward, the seatbelt catching her weight. Her hands caught against the door and dash, stopping herself from shooting backward again as the car lurched.

Edward pulled the key from the ignition. He sent one boyish grin at her still shocked expression and exited the Volvo. Bella took her sweet time unwinding herself from her seat belt and chair. After THAT ride from hell, she deserved a little cruise control, thank you very much.

Outside the car, she barely had time to get her bearings before Edward took her arm and began marching her off into the woods. Bella sputtered for a moment, then found her ability to speak past the irritation. "Stop dragging me around like an imbecile!" When he didn't comply right away, she used an ounce of her additional vampire strength to wrench her way out of his grasp.

When she did and came to a stop, Edward turned to frown at her. "I was under the impression you disliked the dark woods. I thought you'd want to get out of here as soon as possible. I'm merely showing you the way, if you'll bother to keep up."

Oh, that was a challenge laid plain. Bella straightened to her full short height, arching one thin brow. "Oh, if I'll _keep up_, eh? What direction?"

Edward pointed, not looking away from her. A mischievous glint was beginning to enter his eyes. "A wager then? First one to reach the cliff in that direction gets to change and get cleaned up first. The other, gets to remain in their dirty attire until the end of the evening." He lifted a hand, as if pledging. "And may I point out, the bunker has a wonderful modern shower. I'd kill for it right about now."

She snorted. "I'm _sure_. Fine, Cullen." Bella strode up to him, and grinned up into his face coyly. "You've got yourself a wager. Ladies first?"

Before he could blink, she was gone. Less then a second after that, Edward was off and running in pursuit. While it gave him some pain to leave his Volvo out in the middle of nowhere, he really wanted that shower.

And, having a little chase with Bella wasn't so bad either. Since he couldn't hear her thoughts, it made the game more interesting, he had to admit. Gave the odds more chance. Not that they were that great for her. He was very fast.

He caught up to her in now time flat, but she took to trying to block him out, or to get in his path. She was nimble, and intelligent. Several times she managed to keep barely ahead of him. But as they came upon two large trees growing side by side, Edward was able to elbow her out to slip between. He whooped in triumphant, picking up speed.

Then, he felt her arms wind around his neck. She leaped onto his back, holding on tightly as he ran. Edward began to laugh, in amusement. Oddly enough, he wasn't annoyed in the least. "You're _**SO**_ cheating!" He accused her.

She chuckled, stretching her neck to yell in his ear, "You didn't specify any rules!"

He thought of several ways to discard her from his back, but ignored them as soon as he did. Carrying her wasn't so bad.

When they reached the cliff face, Edward came to a halt. He gripped her hands under his chin in his own and allowed her to slip off his back. When her feet touched the ground, he turned, keeping her hands firmly tucked in his. He looked down into her amused face with excited eyes. "You're _tricky_, Bella. But you know what?"

Before she could move or open her mouth to protest, he reached over and touched the cliff face. "I **win**."

Bella let out a huff. "So you did. But I _won't_ apologize." She tilted her head respectfully to him. "I would have never kept up with you otherwise. You, Edward Cullen, are amazingly fast."

Edward regarded her, letting her compliment seep in. Carefully, he reached out and pulled the twig that had gotten caught during their race out of her hair. "Fast is no good against smart thinking. That, you have taught **me** today."

Bella shrugged, uncomfortable. Her gaze drifted to the cliff face. "So, now where do we go?"

Edward tilted his head to look up the steep cliff wall. "Now, we find a rock with a button underneath it, somewhere on the ground here."

Bella looked down at her feet, at the hundreds of small rocks buried and stacked in the soil. "Hm. That's going to be easy. It's a good thing we have eternity to look for it, I guess."

Edward shot one of his bemused looks at her. "Every time you say something radical and all pessimistic like that, you force me to be the optimistic one."

She looked at him, lowering both brows in over curious red eyes. "Well, are you?"

"Optimistic?" Edward shook his head. "No." He bent, flipping over rocks one at a time.

Bella stooped and began to help him, trying to take what they were doing seriously. "How is it you don't know this? I mean, didn't you build this secret bunker?"

"I did," he told her. "But Alice and Jasper did all the wiring. I left before any of the entrance was built."

"Why?" She asked, scrutinizing a black rock critically before throwing it over her shoulder.

"The Volturi interrupted my plans." He said simply. Edward rolled a boulder over, not finding a button but a colony of rolly pollies instead. "Besides, I don't think my family ever thought we'd have to use it. It was just one of Carlisle's precautions, and one of Alice's visions."

Bella slid over several boulders, moving for a rock she hadn't checked yet. "It's a good thing you listened to each other. I for one am grateful there's a Cullen safehouse." She coughed. "So to speak."

Edward bent to turn a rock over, then suddenly straightened. His gaze turned inward, more pensive, and Bella knew he was listening to whatever voices had just come into his head.

He heard someone, she realized, her body seeming to go colder. She dropped the rock in her hand and rushed to his side. "Edward? Who is it?" She questioned, concerned.

Edward held up a hand, imploring her to wait. Slowly, a relieved smile spread on his face. "Its alright. There's two vampires racing straight toward us. But don't worry. It's my brothers. They've been waiting for us…to let us in."

"Your brothers?" Bella brought the Cullen family picture to mind, picking out the vampire's Jasper and Emmett's individual images. Even though Edward was relaxed, Bella couldn't find it in her to loosen her muscles.

She knew Edward. She didn't know his brothers. Despite his loyalty, they could still be potential problems for her. Bella stepped in front of Edward, not exactly realizing why. All she knew was that she wanted to protect him from whatever could be coming from the woods. Edward was her friend now. She'd protect him, if need be.

From ahead, Bella suddenly picked up the sound of tree limbs breaking, the sound of two objects breaking through the air like bullets as they ran to them. And they didn't sound like they were stopping...

Edward's smile slid off his face, to be replaced by a dark frown. "Oh, **DAMN** it—!"

Edward shoved Bella away from him with all his strength to the side. A second after she hit the ground, rolling to her knees, something slammed into Edward. Both he and the object went flying back into the trees.

Bella sprang up, one low snarl gathering in her throat, before the second object to emerge from the trees stepped in front of her. She took in the serious, probing gaze of the tall vampire first, before taking in the gruesome scars marring his skin. Amazement and fear colored her judgement for one brief moment.

_This_ was **_Jasper_**, and Edward had chosen to leave out a few crucial details. Like the fact he was a deadly warrior! Only a vampire could have given him those scars. Yet he'd lived, _survived_?

Her assessment took 2 seconds, but it was enough. She didn't care if Edward had trusted them; obviously he'd been mistaken! The Volturi…the Cullen's must have become too afraid and decided to hand their own brother over to them. It had been done before. She would not let that happen to Edward.

Bella dove into the dark vegetation, and ran behind the tree. The Jasper vampire moved after her. But she didn't run straight, she twisted around the trees, keeping just out of his reach, yet still angling for Edward. When she came upon Edward, he was locked tight in a headlock with a big, bearlike muscled vampire. _**Emmett**_, she realized.

Emmett hooted in triumph, locking his arm around Edward's windpipe. Edward twisted in his grasp, but it was clear Emmett was the stronger of the two. Emmett growled in his face. "'Bought _time_ you let me **wrestle** you, bro! And I even **_WON_**!"

Bella pushed off the tree, moving in a deadly blur. Her fist collided with Emmett's wide jaw with both her vampiric strength and her newborn strength. A grunt of pain and shock slipped past his lips before he went sailing into the nearest tree.

Bella slid to Edward's side. "_You alright_?!" She demanded, grabbing onto his wrists to help him up.

Edward sprang up aggressively. Bella gasped as he wrenched her arms up and pulled her into his body. His grip became vice-like when she tried to pull back. "**Stay**!" He growled at her. The command in his voice was so violent, it stopped Bella cold. Edward's gaze traveled behind her. He held up a flat palm in that direction, his tone growling and commanding. "Jasper, _**STOP**_!"

Bella couldn't see, but she sensed the vampire Jasper who'd been pursuing her come out of the croutch he'd just gone into. He'd been about to spring on Bella, but Jasper stopped at Edward's request. Jasper frowned darkly. "She _attacked_ Emmett, Edward," he pointed out, careful because he could sense Edward's aggression.

"Well, _**He**_ _attacked_ Edward," Bella hissed, twisting her head to glare at the warrior vampire out of the corner of her eye. She pushed against Edward's chest. "_Quick_, lets get out of here, before the big one gets up!"

Edward sighed. "Bella, just hold still a sec." He raised his voice, looking over to where Emmett had disappeared. "Are you going to behave in front of our guest, Emmett?"

The big vampire rolled out of the bush he'd gone sailing into, spitting out a leaf before springing up. "Aw, Edward, don't be pissed. Did you honestly think I was going to let this one chance to fight you, when you were vulnerable, go to waste? You **never** fight me! And for once I **WON**!"

"_You_ won? Who was the one who went sprawling into the bushes? You did," Edward pointed out, lifting one of his arms to motion at the mangled mess Emmett had made of the tree he'd been pumbled into.

Emmett stabbed his finger at Bella. "Ah, **Ha**! But that was only because the little _Volturi_ girl cheated for you! Its not my fault you need backup in a fight."

Edward frowned at his brothers. "I don't really care about how the fight went. It should **never** have _happened_ in the _first place_! We've been on the run from the Volturi for two days. Bella here is _worried sick_ enough about looking over her shoulder everywhere we go without you two pouncing on her _as well_!"

Emmett's big goofy smile melted off his face. He cleared his throat, looking slightly chagrined. "Oh. Sorry, bro. I was just looking for a little fun, after not seeing you for so many months." He looked like a thoroughly disciplined puppy as he cleared his throat. "Sorry, Volturi girl. Didn't mean to alarm you."

"**Bella**, _not _Volturi girl, Emmett," Edward corrected him, eyes narrowing. He glanced to Jasper, expectant for an apology as well.

Jasper raised his hands in protest. "Hey, I didn't pounce on anyone. It was all Emmett's idea."

Edward sighed, then looked down at Bella. "See?" He loosened his arms. "Its okay. It was just my brothers being imbeciles. They're quite good at it."

She didn't pull away from him instantly. She studied his brothers one last time very carefully for any signs of aggression. "They weren't attacking us?" She clarified.

Edward smiled reassuringly. "Nope."

Her frown deepened. "And this was all just a big, **ridiculous**, manly display of macho-ism?"

Edward had to grin. Hearing her say it was priceless. "Pretty much."

Bella smartly pushed away from him. She closed her eyes and pulled her fingers through her hair once in annoyance. "Your family," she muttered between pursed lips, "Is going to drive me i_nsane_, I just know it."

The Cullen boys all grinned, even Jasper. It wasn't a bad prediction really. Everyone thought the Cullens' were crazy. Especially for living the lifestyle they lived.

Emmett strode forward, stopping in front of Bella. He held out an eager palm to greet her. "Sorry about the welcome." His voice was teasing and friendly. "My names Emmett Cullen."

Bella eyed his hand dubiously before grasping it to shake once. When she grabbed ahold, Emmett squeezed it with all his might. Bella barely felt anything, but she pulled away fast, jumping behind Edward. Emmett laughed. "Sorry! Had to try it! Wow, you're strong for a girl! Newborn, right? Rematch!"

Edward glared at his brother, gently taking a hold of Bella's left hand to give her support when she trembled. "Emmett, behave! She doesn't deserve this, she's our guest!"

"Oh, I think she's a little more involved then that," Jasper interjected coolly. "Alice has been seeing things."

Edward's gaze narrowed on his brother, and on Jasper's inner thoughts. "What has she been seeing?"

Jasper shrugged, but his gaze slid to Bella, contemplating. "Only that she's involved in what's to come, involved in getting our family out of this mess. I suspect she's seen more about Bella, but that is all she has shared with us." Jasper raised his brows suggestively at Edward. "Perhaps she will share the rest with _**you**_."

Edward frowned, wondering at what secrets Alice was keeping, but figured he'd learn them soon enough. He pulled Bella to his side, keeping his hand on her to reassure her to her safety. "Bella, this is Jasper Hale."

Jasper inclined his head to Bella. Bella met his gaze, perfectly understanding Japser's attitude toward her. It matched her own. Neither trusted the other yet. The caution bred into them by their painful histories would see to it both had one eye on the other for the rest of the evening.

Feeling her tension under his hand, Edward cleared his throat. "Jasper, while you show us the way into the bunker, perhaps you could calm things down a little?"

Understanding clouded Jasper's eyes, and he smiled suddenly. A strange, peaceful calm settled over the 4 vampires present. Bella blinked, confused as to why she suddenly felt so limp and normal without her muscles tensed.

Emmett sighed deeply, exaggerating the moment. "Man, you guys _always_ have to ruin the mood around here, don't you?" He turned, motioning for Bella and Edward to follow. "Come one, one bunker coming right up!"

Bella followed close at Edward's side, thoroughly aware of Jasper's watchful and calming presence behind them. And she'd noticed something about Edward. He was much more relaxed himself now that his brothers were around. Very commandeering, actually. He was happy to see them, she realized. Knowing it made him happy, Bella tried to loosen up about her approach to the two new Cullen vampires.

Emmett, while being violently inclined, seemed pleasing enough. A total jock-softie is she ever saw one. Jasper was indeed a threat, but he was a cool one. He was all into protecting his family. Bella could understand that. So she quit trying to battle the forced calm emotion emanating from Jasper, and just let her mood sail on it. She felt instantly better.

Emmett led them straight to where they'd been shuffling around in the rocks. He lifted one they'd managed to miss, displaying its hollow interior and the nice shiny red button hidden there.

Edward chuckled. "Well, we almost found it, didn't we, Bella?"

She smiled conspiratorilly. "In another 20 years, we might have."

Emmett chuckled at her comment, then pounded his fist into the button. The rock wall in front of them sudden trembled, and a section of the rock face suddenly opened to reveal an entrance.

Bella let out a surprised breath. "Very cool," she acknowledged.

As Emmett disappeared inside, Edward motioned for her. "Ladies first again?" He inquired.

Bella was relieved, and grateful, that he understood her sensitivity enough to place himself between Jasper and her. "Thanks," she breathed. She glanced into the darkness for a second. She hated dark places. This entrance reminded her too much of the Volterra Palace entrance. But she forced herself to shove the memory aside, and, still holding onto Edward's hand tightly, descended into the darkness of the entrance.

* * *

bnthridiot: Hey, finally Emmett's on the scene! And Jasper. Now, Bella gets to meet the rest of the family in the next chapter. Can she survive Alice's enthusiasm? And will Edward be understanding of the visions Alice is having about Bella's role in their clan's future? All next!

Review if you liked it! Thanks.


	8. Unhinged

bnthridiot: Well, spring break is nearly over, and I finally got finished with this. I've been working on this chapter for 3 days at random intervels now. I'm quite happy with it. I meant for it to be longer, but it seems long enough for a chapter now. It's longer then most chapters I write, so the chat with the cullen's will be continued for one more chapter.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is amazing! This is all hers. And some of it might be influenced by the lovely TWILIGHT move I've been watching practically every night since Saturday! I love Catherine Hardwicke, but I'm sure I'll love Chris's interpretation too, as long as Stephenie is still involved in the process.

* * *

**.....Unhinged.....**

**

* * *

**

Bella could hear nothing but solely the sound of her own heavy breathing; that, and the light footsteps of the vampires in front and behind her. THEY were calm enough; Bella knew she must sound like a fool, with how loud she was gasping in air compared to them. Well, perhaps not gasping; she wasn't a full-blown codfish quite yet.

It was the darkness all around her, and the walls of dirt and rock pressing in on all sides that filled Bella with her learned claustrophobia. She didn't like being so closed in. And the fact she was surrounded by vampires, two of whom were more strangers to her then actual friends to be trusted, unnerved her. It went against every instinct for her to allow them to lead her down some unknown tunnel.

She wouldn't have been able to stop herself from fleeing if it weren't for Edward's grip on her hand. Bella couldn't see him, but that strong hand holding hers' behind her back kept her from bolting, or from making a fool of herself in some panic attack. Edward's hand squeezed once as she stumbled over a loose stone that slipped out from under her toe. She returned the grip, embarrassed. His light chuckle answering eased her embarrassment to some extent.

They continued for a few minutes, Emmett leading the way. He barreled his way through the slightly narrow tunnel, nearly filling the entire space. Bella took comfort in the fact that, _IF_ the tunnel should collapse, Emmett would probably find no trouble in digging their way out again.

Her head brushed against the top of the tunnel as they went around the curve. For a crazy moment, Bella's mind was convinced that the mountain was coming down on her.

Then, the walls and floor around her began to rumble.

Bella choked on the gasp that flew from her mouth. She stopped abruptly, her hands flying up to brace against the ceiling. She crazily wondered if a newborn would be strong enough to hold up a mountain. She tucked her body in towards the ground instinctively.

Behind her, Edward and Jasper came to a halt. Jasper muttered something in annoyance at having to stop. Edward instantly gripped her shoulders, seeking to soothe the suddenly tense vampire in front of him. "Bella, its okay! The mountain always rumbles a little. Jasper assures me it's normal, and that the tunnel is too secure to fall."

Bella threw him a look over her shoulder that clearly read, _Are you damn sure?_ She didn't move from her defensive crouch.

Edward pressed his palm into her upper back, encouraging her to come out of her hunched form. "Very damn sure," he reassured her. He twisted his features into a stern look. "Remember, I helped build this bunker. You're not questioning **_my_** building skills, now are you?"

He'd meant it teasingly; but, Bella read the serious look on his face for the real thing. Making Edward feel insulted panicked her more then the entire Rocky Mountains falling down on her. She stood in a blur, twisting to face him. Bella's eyes were wide in sincerity as she stammered an apology. "I'm sorry! Edward, please, I didn't mean to insult you—!"

Edward placed his two fingers swiftly against her lips, silencing the stream of apologies that were about to spew forth. He was shocked to suddenly see the extent his teasing had done to shaken her. While Edward worried about Bella, he registered the suddenly alarmed thoughts of his brother.

Jasper was being bombarded by sudden emotional fear and instability coming from Bella. Jasper winced, as the emotional onslaught also seemed to be causing Bella some physical pain.

Edward surpressed a growl. Damn the Volturi, what had they done to this girl to mess her up so?

His angered expression wasn't lost on her. Bella began to tremble, in fear about how angry she might have made him. He still touched her, and that simple touch kept her rooted. She sensed Jasper and Emmett stepping closer in around her, and it didn't help. She felt like cowering even more.

Edward removed his fingers from her lips, taking her hand up again, as Bella tensed further at his brothers' movement. "Bella, look at me."

When she did, Bella saw that Edward had adopted a gentle expression to replace his other. Edward spoke soothingly, like a trainer would to a trembling dog. "_No one_ here is angry at you. Least of all me. We should have warned you about the mountain rumbling." He lifted their grasped hands up against his chest, pulling her back to his side.

Bella came cautiously, but when she saw Edward's smile she finally allowed herself to believe him. And felt instantly foolish. "I'm sorry—"

"And **stop** saying sorry for everything," Edward interrupted her again, his smile still in place with some effort. He tucked her against his side, putting his arm around her casually as they began to move again. He hoped the further contact would help her keep calm until they were out of the tunnel.

As much as the move surprised her, Bella instantly felt safer against the world. Edward was in control of her well being, and she trusted him to take care of her once inside his family's coven.

As they continued, Edward began to talk calmly into her ear to distract her. "Only a few more turns, and then we'll come to the door. Wait until you see the inside, Bella. You'll hardly believe we're in a mountain!"

Edward's voice did the job of distracting her, alright. Bella asked him a question, intrigued by the picture he was creating in her mind. "How's that?"

Emmett spoke up from in front of them. "_Well_, Volturi girl--"

Edward ground his teeth together in agitation at the unwanted title. Emmett ignored his brother, barreling straight ahead.

"—Esme is the interior designer in our coven, see, and when Edward got this _crazy_ idea in his head--" Emmett poked his own head around the corner to wiggle his eyebrows suggestively. "And I mean, this **IS** all Edward's crazy fault--"

Emmett turned his head back to watch where he was going, getting back onto the topic at hand. "—Esme started making blueprints and designing practically a whole 'nother _mansion_ down under all this rock. You'll think you're in the _White House_ or something, not hiding under a pile of rocks!"

Jasper spoke up, a smile in his voice. "Well, part of the blame _does _go to Alice. She had a ball picking out furnishings and art pieces for the walls."

Bella heard the wistful adoration in Jasper's voice as he talked about his love. Bella was becoming more and more curious about this Alice vampire. "She sounds like an amazing woman," Bella volunteered, casting the quick compliment over her shoulder as an offering of friendship to Jasper.

Jasper didn't say anything. He was relieved the emotions emanating from Bella had finally stopped. He didn't like her enough as it was without the emotional baggage as well.

Edward ignored his brother's negative thoughts, as they conflicted with his view of Bella. Edward turned his head to Bella curiously, speaking his question into her ear. "Who do you mean, Alice or Esme?"

Bella turned her head to his ear in turn. "Both. But what you've told me of Alice intrigues me as much as it frightens."

Edward chuckled in response. "She _definitely_ frightens, but I think she'll be on her best behavior for you." He paused. "I hope," he muttered.

Emmett suddenly stopped in his tracks, lifting his arms to whoop into the air. "We're here, Volturi girl!" He turned around swiftly and motioned for her, Edward and Jasper to move closer. "No more tunnels now, I swear it."

Bella peered around Emmett's huge form, her eyes zeroing in the entrance. It was a beautiful iron door; dyed red with brass embellishments. But for all its beauty, there was no mistaking its purpose. To make it damn difficult to break through, even for a vampire.

Edward's reaction to it all was to roll his eyes. "This has _Alice_ written all over it."

Emmett ignored the door, punching his fist into the wall to his right.

Bella flinched as the cave tunnel tremored, and as sand fell from the ceiling. Edward sighed, tightening his arm around her. "Emmett--" He warned.

"What?" Emmett grinned, as innocent as a toddler. "The key pads in the wall." He punched it again, and a small little door about the size of a matchbox flew open. Emmett's fingers flew across the keypad it revealed, and a moment later, the iron door opened.

Bright light spilled out, illuminating the dark tunnel. Bella flinched and blinked her eyes against the contrast. Emmett stepped into the doorway, and then Bella felt Edward pulling her with him across the threshold. She allowed herself to be led, her breath catching as they entered the confines of the Cullen Clan's bunker.

Emmett had been right on about the _White House_, to an extent. In Bella's opinion, the decorating of the inside of the mountain made the _White House_ style look like a Five-and-Dime job.

The lobby was domed, with a crystal chandelier held to the ceiling by a gold-leafed twisting of metal. Bella eyes raked over it, her mouth opening in awe, before she gazed around more. The walls were a perfect white, covered in detailed crown moldings. In front of the winding staircase leading up to a balcony, there was an antique table outfitted with a vase of it least 4 dozen yellow roses. The smell from their perfume drifted lazily through the room to Bella's nostrils.

The floor was a tiled mosaic mess with different degrees of colored marble; Bella could see her reflection staring back up at her when she glanced down. She panicked for a moment when she realized the soles of her shoes might mark it up, and that someone might get upset by that. She shifted nervously against Edward's side.

His hand rubbed soothingly down her right shoulder. "Little over the top, isn't it?" Edward's tone was conspiratorial, including her in on the joke. Trying to make her feel at home. "Alice tends to do that with everything."

Bella took a deep breath. It wasn't very calming. "But, it _is_ all very beautiful," she reassured him. "I'm just, not used to this level of—_opulence_. I don't fit in here."

At that, Edward turned her so they both faced a full length gilded mirror hanging near the coat rack by the door. "Bella, look at yourself., " he prodded. She had no idea what he wanted her to gain from it, but she looked.

Edward smiled at her through the mirror. The arm snaked around her shoulders lifted, his hand pulling back some of her curly hair from her neck. "This room pales in comparison to you."

Until he'd said that, Bella had been positive there was nothing wrong with Edward's eyesight whatsoever. Bella looked away from the mirror to frown directly up into his smiling face. "You weren't mentally retarded in your past life, were you?"

Edward raised both eyebrows. "_Ouch_. That's the last compliment I'm giving you tonight."

Bella looked away from her reflection in the mirror, then snuck another glance. It was strange, but a part of her liked how they looked together, with his arm around her and her body tucked against his side. She forced herself to look away again, before her face gave away the fact she was about to blush. She looked around, realizing that while they'd been conversing, Emmett and Jasper had gone. "Where'd they go?"

Edward looked away from the mirror, up the stairs. "They went to get the others. They were waiting, upstairs and in the dining room, for us." Edward smiled fondly. "When there's trouble, our family always convenes in the dining room to talk about it. Its our own tribal session, round table meeting, mafia mob council…call it what you want."

Bella thought about the last Volturi meeting she'd been to, and hoped there wouldn't be any bone breakage at this one. At that thought, Bella scolded herself for thinking badly of the Cullens. From what she'd seen, she had no reason to think they had any ill intent for her. Edward would be no doubt annoyed if he could have heard her thoughts just then. She was glad he couldn't.

Bella heard the faint sound of murmuring from down one of the hallways a second before Edward suddenly stood up straighter. "Try to relax for them, they want to be friendly," he requested of her.

It was a reasonable request. Bella swallowed once, and nodded her head in agreement. She straightened her spine, and adopted the expression she'd trained herself to wear around the Volturi: an expression of self-withdrawal that hid all her thoughts of timidity. Marcus would have been proud.

Two vampires entered the large lobby from one of the side rooms. The man came first, tall and entirely possessed with confidence. Despite the aura of authority and ageless wisdom he exuded, what struck Bella instantly was how young he was. Not as young as Edward, but still frozen in the prime of his youth. He was ridiculously handsome; practically a model. He looked right at home in the opulence of the lobby, wearing light blue jeans and a white shirt that even Bella could see came from an expensive designer. Casual, considering the threat of the occasion.

Bella placed who he was from the picture without having to be told; this was Carlisle, the head of the coven. She bit her lip, nervous about suddenly being in the presence of such authority. Edward had a great deal of respect for this vampire. Bella could hear it in Edward's voice when he'd spoken about his "father." Carlisle's reputation awed her as much as it intimidated. No, she had to admit, he didn't seem to be anything like Aro. But Aro could smile just as convincingly as this man. Bella instantly decided to err on the side of caution.

Next to his side--her hand in his--came his wife, Esme. She had a heart shaped face, and such kindness spoke from her expressive smile and eyes that Bella almost felt safe to relax her own shoulders. Esme too wore casual clothing, a pair of dark jeans and a green sweater. The vampire sent off an image of motherly affection. And motherly protection, too. Esme was, by no doubt, the Queen of the Cullen clan.

The couple stopped near the stairs. They both looked to Edward instantly. Esme let go of her husband's hand to step over to her son. "Edward," she breathed. She looked like she wanted to cry from relief.

Edward let go of Bella, moving swiftly to his mother. They embraced, the feeling of the beloved son returning home quite potent in the atmosphere of the room. Esme pulled back to look at Edward closely. "It's been so l_ong_ without you! I've missed your presence here; Alice can't play the piano for me like you can."

_I love you_, Esme added silently, in case he didn't want to be embarrassed in front of their guest.

Edward smiled, overjoyed to suddenly be hearing the compassion in Esme's head once again. "Me too. And, I'll get right on that piano for you," he promised. "As soon as we take care of everything." Edward pulled away from his mother to look at his father. "Carlisle," Edward said, his own relief at being home conveyed in that simple greeting.

Carlisle gripped Edward's shoulders, his expression filled with warmth and love. "It's been too long, son. We're all glad you're back with us, and _safely_." Carlisle then turned his head to stare appreciatively at the young vampire still standing in front of the iron door. "For that, I believe we have _you_ to thank, my dear."

Edward moved back to Bella's side, feeling the need to be supportive. "Carlisle, Esme--" He began the introductions. "This is Bella. She's the girl who helped rescue me from the Volturi attack, and also warned us about the others coming for you all in Forks."

Carlisle smiled, holding out his hand to Bella in greeting. "Our family is very grateful to you for helping our son out of a dangerous situation. We understand it was difficult for you to have done so."

Bella visibly hesitated, before she slowly lifted her hand and grasped his. His fingers were strong and sincere, while hers gripped weakly. Carlisle shook her hand warmly all the same.

Bella dredged up enough courage to speak. "I _really_ didn't do much. It's Edward who's been saving me, really. If he hadn't warned me about Jane, my escape would have failed be successful." She let her hand drop. Bella bent her head, bowing to the vampire in front of her as she felt moved to do. "I _thank_ you, Lord Carlisle, for your family's secrecy and protection on _my _behalf."

Carlisle raised his eyebrows in surprise at the sudden respect he was receiving. He glanced curiously at Edward.

_Is this normal behavior for her?_ He questioned his son.

Edward rolled his eyes, conveying it was. Edward had to smile though; Bella would be Bella.

Carlisle shook his head in amusement, touching Bella lightly on the shoulder to get her to straighten. She flinched slightly at his touch. The doctor in him began to categorize her behaviors, comparing them to patients who'd been abused or recently in violent situations with another. He realized a further level of care was necessary to be taken around this vampire. "It's a pleasure to meet you at last, Bella. You may call me Carlisle." At her cautious glance, he added pleasantly. "Or, if you _must_ call me by a title, you may call me _Dr._ Carlisle. After all my years in medical school, I suppose I've earned the title rightfully."

Bella lashes blinked over her red eyes; she was shocked beyond belief. **Dr.** Carlisle? He was a doctor? A **vampire**?!

Before she could even voice her questions, a human shape blurred down the stairs, materializing in front of her. Before anyone could react, a small pixie-sized girl gripped Bella's hands and kissed Bella on both cheeks. "I'm so **thrilled** to finally meet you, Bella!" The vampire gushed.

Jasper appeared at the bottom of the stairs that second, gazing apprehensively for Bella's reaction. He tensed, prepared to be defensive on behalf of his love.

Bella blinked a few times, trying to regain her composure that had suddenly been punctured and deflated by the vampire girl's greeting. As Bella took in the pixie-vampire's sparkling gold eyes, she knew. _This _was Alice. The psychic.

She definitely didn't see any claws.

The Cullen's all gaped in shock at the excitful greeting given by Alice. Edward's smile fell from his face to be replaced by chagrin. "Alice," he spoke in annoyance, "Didn't you listen to a word Jasper just said to you?"

Jasper and Edward had both agreed everyone should give Bella her space. Their guest was wound up and on edge, despite her alliance with them. Jasper had gone up to warn Alice to do just that. A warning she'd obviously chosen to ignore.

Alice twisted her head to shoot a grin at Edward. "_Yes_, but I ignored it. Bella acted just fine didn't she? I **knew** she'd be perfect! You guys should give her more credit."

Edward opened his mouth to question his sister on her sudden exuberance, but Alice chose that moment to launch herself at her brother. She wrapped her arms around Edward's throat and hugged him more strongly than any vampire possibly could. "Missed you," she murmured to him, a trace of sadness mixed with the pure joy in her voice. _Missed you, missed you, missed you, missed you!_

Edward sighed, hugging his sister back. "Not as much as I did," he corrected, moved.

She pulled back, raising a saucy eyebrow. "Doubtful! I was all alone here with no one to have secret conversations with; You also didn't have to put up with Rosalie and Emmett all the time, unlike me!"

"**Hey**! I _heard_ that, tinkerbell!" Emmett yelled down from the top of the stairs. The big vampire jumped from the balcony, being careful with the force of his landing so it wouldn't crack the marble floor.

Esme frowned sternly at her biggest son. "Emmett, what have I told you about using the stairs?"

"He's just showing off," A beautiful female voice spoke from above.

Bella looked up, her jaw dropping despite her attempt to keep it firmly shut. The most beautiful young vampire Bella had ever seen glided down the staircase. In Bella's eyes, she was probably the most beautiful woman on the earth. This vampire had not dressed casual; she looked like she'd dressed to impress. In a knee-length dress that hugged her curves in all the right places. The choker necklace she wore had something expensive dangling from it. Her eyes were critically appraising as they raked over Bella and her attire.

Bella instantly felt insignificant, dirty, and unworthy under her gaze. Just being in the beautiful vampire's presence was embarrassing.

Edward stared at his sister a moment in disapproval, then looked at Bella. "Bella, this is Rosalie." He sounded uneager to follow through with the introduction.

Emmett chuckled, snaking his arm around Rosalie's waist when she got to the bottom step. "**My** girl!" He clarified, winking at Bella.

Bella blushed at the information, her fingers twining together in front of her. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you," she said to the entire room of vampires. "Edward told me _some_ about you on the way here."

Emmett laughed. "Yeah, I heard you two spent _alot_ of _cosy_ time together in a hotel room _all_ day. You should fill me in on _exactly_ everything Edward did--"

"Carlisle--" Edward spoke up, interrupting the stupid display his brother was about to make. "I think we should talk things over right away. The Volturi for sure aren't waiting. Bella has a plan in motion here, and time is of the essence for her."

Carlisle nodded his head, adopting the seriousness of the situation. "For her, _and_ for us. Yes, we should start right away." He placed his hand back in Esme's. "Shall we all go to the dining room?"

As they all filtered out of the lobby, Esme studied Bella's muted red eyes. Esme suddenly pulled away from her husband's side. "I'll be right there, let me get something for our guest." She disappeared down the hallway, disappearing through some dark oak doors.

Edward took Bella's hand again, acting as her escort to the table. Bella stopped in her tracks as Edward pulled her chair out for her. He smiled at her look of disbelief. "What? I was raised to be a gentlemen," he explained, guiding her into the chair.

Bella noticed the other men pull out the chairs for their girl's as well. The act impressed her; it didn't seem staged, but natural.

Edward took the seat next to her on her left. Alice grinned at Bella as she took the seat to Bella's right. Out of everyone, Bella was relieved she'd been placed next to these two. Anyone was better then Rosalie, who gazed at Bella not very welcomingly from the other side of the table. Bella cleared her throat, looking away from the stare-down, to the beautiful tabletop. It was as polished as the floor, and the wood looked very expensive. She instantly took her elbows off of it and let her hands rest in her lap. Her back felt ramrod straight.

Edward leaned in to her. "Ignore Rosalie. She gets jealous easily."

Bella looked at him incredulously. "Jealous? Of **what**?"

Edward smiled brilliantly. "All the attention is on _you_ tonight. Rosalie is naturally a person that craves the spotlight. It's nothing personal."

Edward suddenly reached in to her lap to grip her arms. He lifted them and placed them back on the shiny tabletop, ignoring her sound of protest. "Esme likes this table, but not to the point she'd want you to neglect comfort." He gazed into Bella's cautious eyes with sincerity. "No one here wants you to be uncomfortable, Bella."

Alice suddenly joined the conversation. "Yes, don't worry, Bella." Alice gripped Bella's right hand in her left. "Everything's going to be _okay_. You're going to fit in with this family before you know it!"

Both Edward and Bella turned to frown at the pixie vampire. Bella knew Alice could see the future, and her words that everything was going to be okay soothed her worries to some extent.

Edward himself was curious as to what Alice had meant by Bella would '_fit in with this family before you know it!_' From the tone of her thoughts, he could see that Alice had meant something deeper by that phrase then she was letting on. But Alice was concentrating on Carlisle's presence so thoroughly that Edward knew he'd have to question her more about it later.

"So," Carlisle began the meeting by looking to Edward and Bella. "Perhaps you could fill us in on what happened in Alaska, to start."

"Yeah," Emmett chimed in eagerly, "How'd you kick those vampires' butts?"

Edward turned his head to Bella, questioningly seeking consent. "Want me to tell it?"

Bella shrugged, not minding at all. Edward cleared his throat and leaned forward with his elbows on the table. "I was hunting with Tanya when the attack happened," he told them.

Carlisle's expression flashed to concern. "I presume her and her family _are_ alright?"

"Yes, they're fine," Edward assured his dad. "I convinced Tanya to run off before they could catch up to me."

Jasper scowled at his brother. "Edward, that was foolish, facing them alone," he chastised.

Edward rolled his eyes at the suggestion; at the same time, Emmett laughed. "Hey,_ I_ wouldn't have minded having a go at a few Volturi by myself. I'd have done the same thing, Jasper," Emmett boasted. "So, what happened after they caught up to you?" He looked eagerly to Edward for his _play-by-play_ rundown of the fight.

Edward smiled grimly. "Well, things were a _little_ more outnumbered against me then I'd bargained for." Edward nodded his head to Bella. "The two that chased me into the woods funneled me straight for Bella." He grinned at the shy vampire next to him. "Bella here has a special ability trait that makes her immune to my power, which is why Aro sent her as a way of getting past my ability. Its very impressive," he informed the room.

The Cullen's all zeroed their interest in on the suddenly embarrassed Bella. She folded her arms, pushing back a strand of her hair with her nervous hand. "It's nothing special really," she corrected. "I have a shield, of sorts, around my mind. It acts as an armor against gifts like Edward's that try to breach my mind."

"So, Edward can't read your thoughts at all?" Carlisle inquired for clarification.

Bella nodded slowly. "Not if I don't want him to."

Edward interjected again. "Which is what saved us. Bella and the other two vampires had been sent to kill me, but Bella was able to turn off her shield to speak to me for a moment."

Jasper raised his brows, impressed. "You can turn it off? Is it difficult?"

Bella spoke casually, as if the pain wasn't an issue worth mentioning. "Extremely."

Edward brushed his hand across her wrist. "But necessary," he added quietly. "If you hadn't let me know you were on my side, I would have killed you a moment later, after I'd dealt with Colin and Felix."

Bella started, twisting her head to stare at Edward with wide eyes. "Really? You didn't tell me--"

"It doesn't matter now, Bella," Edward assured her. "But your help was still necessary. I'm not sure I could have dealt with Felix on my own. He's very--" Edward stopped what he was going to say, realizing she'd already know first hand what Felix was like. "I think only a _newborn_ could have stood a chance of killing him."

"Whoa,_ whoa_, **WHOA**! Back up!" Emmett waved his arms in the air, his face incredulous. "A _newborn_? Are you saying _Bella_ here killed **Felix**?"

Bella decided the shock and disbelief on Emmett's face was definitely an insult to her capabilities. She grinned, lifting her chin in an uncommon show of confidence. "_Yes_, Emmett, **I **killed Felix. I took care of him as Edward took care of Colin."

Emmett glanced from the small framed Volturi girl to the bigger form of his brother. "_Man_, Edward, you let a _girl_ take on that monster while _you_ dealt with the _shrimp_?" Emmett frowned disapprovingly.

Edward's eyes darkened at the suggested insult against his honor. He was about to retort, when Bella suddenly erupted in a fit of giggles. The whole table stared at her in shock.

Bella couldn't help herself. All the strain and the stress of the dangerous year were escalating and catching up with her. All year she'd been dancing around the threat of the Volturi, and _these_ vampires were debating whether or not Edward had acted gentlemenary in her case?!

It was incredibly funny.

Bella covered her mouth with her hand, shutting her eyes tight as another strain of laughter bubbled out of her. She knew there was nothing really anything to laugh about, but the issue seemed so trivial compared to what they had to face. Perhaps she had a sadistic sense of humor that needed to be fixed.

Finally, she was able to push the feeling of coming unhinged back inside her tight little box of control. "I'm sorry," she said to everyone, letting her smile slide away. "But you are all being very _silly_ right now."

Emmett sat back in his seat, frowning. "Silly?"

"Edward has been more then a gentlemen," Bella stated confidently. "I think he's been exemplary, in Felix's death _and_ the execution of our arrival here. I have nothing to complain about, only something to thank him for." Bella gripped her arms around herself. "Can we get back onto the subject of the Volturi?"

Carlisle fought a smile. He was becoming more and more impressed with the little vampire as the evening went on. "Your right. Emmett will keep the subject at hand the rest of the evening." Carlisle shot a look to his largest son, making sure that point was understood.

Emmett rolled his eyes and threw his arm back over the back of Rosalie's chair. "_Fine_. Let's hear it all."

Edward opened his lips, drawing in a breath. The floral scent from Bella's hair filled his nostrils, distracting him for a moment longer then necessary. "Ahh—After, after we burned the vampire corpses, Bella ran off. We were about to go our serperate ways, when I heard another Volturi informant heading right in Bella's direction." He paused, his face darkening. "_Jane_."

All the vampire's in the room let out a little hiss. They knew who _that_ was from experience.

"I ran after Bella, of course." Edward shot a snide look at Emmett. "Afterall, it was the _**manly**_ thing to do."

Emmett grinned, accepting the jibe.

"We hid in a riverbed together until Jane passed us. After that we agreed it would probably be safer for both of us if we traveled together to the bunker." Edward shrugged his shoulders. "You are now caught up with our story. So, what happened in Forks?" Edward demanded, intent on the rest of the story.

Carlisle let out a sigh. He spoke out loud to include Bella in on the story. "Alice suddenly had a vision of our house in flames." Carlisle smiled sadly. "Esme was a little upset about the loss of all her collections, but we had no time to pack _anything_."

An image flickered through Carlisle's mind, and Edward caught it. Edward froze, gaping in horror. "They burned _everything_? The house, the woods, the _town_?" Edward watched the image in his father's head escalate, the high school where he'd attended every boring class going up in a burning haze that lit the night sky up. "Why would the Volturi do_ this_? Don't they usually stay away from anything public like this?"

Jasper spoke up, his tone grim. "They left a bit of a mess. The fire was a way to burn the evidence. And a way to funnel us where they wanted to ambush us. _**Twelve **_Volturi guards were waiting for us!" Jasper spat the number. "We barely made it through."

Alice jumped in to clarify. "Luckily for us we were several moments too early for their plan to work out in their favor. Any later and the walls of flames would have been too narrow for us to do any good against their numbers. But we got through while it was still wide enough." She grinned in delighted triumph. "We killed 7 of them before they finally decided it was wiser to flee."

Bella looked down at the table, running her finger down one of the designs in the wood. "How many humans died?" She asked quietly.

Carlisle smiled sadly. "Too many. Those who made it out of the blaze lost their homes. Forks is one big charred mess at the moment."

Jasper sighed in frustration. "The news blamed it on a _sudden_ forest fire. But that doesn't make sense! It's too damn _wet_ for a fire of that magnitude to have spread! That blaze was impossible to have manifested in Forks, Washington!"

Bella spoke up quietly. "Not if you are the Volturi." She hesitated. "They have—_another _vampire with special abilities. He too is being kept against his will. I didn't get to see or interact with him much, but I heard about him. Aro was quite excited when they managed to catch him."

Carlisle and Edward shared a meaningful look. Edward shifted his chair toward Bella, looking at her seriously. "I_ know_ you've told me somewhat about who you are, and about why you were involved with the Volturi." He motioned toward the rest of his family. "Perhaps its your turn to tell us _**all**_ of it now."

Here it was, Bella thought. Her turn to spill the beans. They looked at her intently. They were curious about her, and about what information she'd seen. _Why was she about to divulge her secrets to them?_ Bella asked herself. _Was it because she trusted them? Was it because she wanted their help, or it least their understanding?_

She looked at Edward, at the patience and concern that drifted in his eyes. Perhaps, she admitted to herself, it was because she trusted _him_, because she wanted _his_ help, and she wanted _his_ understanding above all.

Bella let out a nervous gush of air, squaring her shoulders. "_Alright_. I'll tell you." There. She was decided on the matter. No more doubting, no more hiding behind her mask Marcus had taught her to wear. She let it slide away, allowed her shoulders to relax, and allowed the delicatness of her features to loosen.

The change was instant. Edward could taste the tense atmosphere around Bella suddenly drift away. Jasper breathed out in relief as a wave of gentle feeling began to emanate from Bella. _Cooperation_. It seemed Bella was agreeing to it.

The door to the dining room swung open, Esme pushing through them with a smile on her face as she walked around the table. "I could hear everything in the kitchen," she explained to them, "So I didn't miss anything."

Esme stopped near Alice's chair, leaning between her and Bella to offer a glass of red liquid to their guest. "Here, Bella, I understand you must be _thirsty_ after everything you've been through. I brought this from one of our blood bank cellars. I know its not _warm_, but--"

Bella stiffened, the smell of the cold blood wafting from the delicate crystal glass. Her throat erupted with flames. A sliver of time after that the feeling of being consumed spread to her brain, burning behind her eyes. Her vision narrowed in on the red liquid Esme presented to her, and in on the gentle smile on her hostess's face.

Her mind flashed to the night Aro had held out a goblet of blood to her and had told her to '_Kill Edward Cullen_.'

Bella violently wanted to reach out and knock the glass that caused her pain out of Esme's hands, to fling the crystal against the wall to stop the madness. But enough of her was in control to restrain herself.

Before the pain could shoot down her spine, Bella pushed away from the table, away from the offer of torturous blood. Her chair hit the floor before anyone could move. Bella backed up into the wall, her shaking hands going up to cover her nose and mouth. "TAKE IT AWAY!" She begged, her voice shaky and hoarse.

Esme stood in hurt shock, her fingers still wrapped around the glass. "Bella?" She asked questioningly, confused about what she'd done. _Edward, what's wrong?_

The smell continued to call to Bella, the pain now shooting down into her shoulder blades. She shut her eyes against it, trying to take deep breaths. "Please, _take it back_!" Bella growled, revolted by what she smelled.

Everyone looked at each other, unsure. Jasper, however, knew _exactly_ what needed to be done. He, while not feeling the full extent, could feel perfectly what torture the smell of blood was doing to Bella. "Esme, take the blood _back_ to the kitchen, and _pour_ it down the sink," Jasper managed to bite out against his tight lips. He wrestled with the conflicting feelings coming from their guest.

Esme glanced concernedly from Jasper to Bella, then disappeared in a blur to the kitchen with the troublesome drink.

Even as the smell disappeared, Bella continued to struggle to gain control of herself, and to control the pain.

Edward got to his feet swiftly, moving to Bella's side. "Bella! _Bella_, I'm sorry, she didn't _know_…" He placed his hands on the sides of her face, cradling her head in his hands. He could feel Bella shaking uncontrollably. Cursing lowly, Edward wrapped his arms around her, turning his head to look to Jasper desperately. "Jasper, help her!"

Jasper stood and moved around Alice. The vampire's expression was controlled as he placed his hand flat against Bella's forehead. "Calm down," Jasper whispered soothingly. "The blood is gone. _No one_ is going to force you to drink it."

Bella's eyes jerked open, her dilated pupils staring at Jasper questioningly.

"I understand what you're feeling, you know." He said gently. "Esme would never have offered you that drink if she'd known it would cause you pain." Jasper's thumb made a slow circle across her forehead, tracing the path again and again. "I know it still burns. If you don't fight me, I can help you get rid of it. _Peace_ now. _Calmmm_…"

Bella blinked her eyes a few times, processing what he wanted. Slowly, she let her hands fall from her mouth and nose to her sides, trusting. She felt Jasper's influence seep into her mind, dousing the burning flames behind her eyes like a gentle mist. His calming influence worked down her neck and to her back. Before she knew it, the fire had disappeared completely.

The relief she felt was amazing. She felt—cleansed, somehow. Different then she had before.

When his work was done, Jasper pulled away. "All better now?"

Bella nodded, feeling even paler then usual. But as the pain had cleared, her humiliation had come in to take its place. She looked down at the floor, feeling the incredulous stares of the Cullen family on her. She _knew_ what they must be thinking: W_hat a mental **freak** they were dealing with!_

"I should go," Bella choked on the words. She moved to flee out of the room, before she could do anything else to make a fool of herself.

Edward tightened his grip on her instantly. "Oh, no you don't!" He interjected, his golden eyes flashing with determination. "You aren't going to leave us feeling responsible for what just happened!"

Edward placed his hands to either sides of Bella, caging her in to the wall. He made sure she would stay and look him in the eyes. "_I'm_ the one responsible for this! You told me in the car that you didn't like drinking blood, that Aro liked to force you to drink in front of him out of amusement. I was the _stupid_ one who didn't think to tell my family about your preferences."

Edward paused, glancing over his shoulders to stare at Esme, who had snuck back into the room quietly. "Esme, _don't _you feel guilty either! You brought her the drink out of kindness, not out of spite. I didn't think to tell you until it was too late, because I stupidly was listening to Carlisle's thoughts too carefully to hear all of your intentions. Do _not_ feel responsible, either of you, do you both understand?" He heard the hurt feelings in his mother's thoughts, and her remorse that she'd unknowingly caused pain to their guest.

Bella shook her head, lifting her eyes from the floor to look at Esme compassionately. "It's _neither_ of your's fault. It's mine, for coming out of my transformation with so many flaws."

Edward snorted at that, pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation. When would she _see_?

Esme moved around the table to Bella, taking the young vampire's hands in her smooth ones. "Bella, I feel I must apologize." Esme studied the young vampire's muted red eyes, reading the amount of strength that resided in there to reject a glass of human blood with such consequences . "I can see why you left the Volturi, dear. You're not one of them."

Esme tugged on Bella's hands, leading her back to the table. Edward lifted Bella's chair and set it back in the upright position for her at her place. Bella retook her seat, wondering at the Cullen's compassion and forgiveness that they would accept her back at their table again after her little display.

The room was quiet with awkward feeling as everyone finally took their seats. Rosalie looked even more pissed at Bella's presence, but she didn't speak about her desire to get rid of the freak vampire. Rosalie hadn't had anything polite or needful to say all night, so she didn't say anything.

Under the table, Edward took Bella's left hand in his strong grasp, keeping their hands entwined. Bella rubbed her thumb over the side of his hand in appreciation. It least her little display of freakiness hadn't appalled him to the point he wanted nothing more to do with her.

Carlisle and Esme joined their hands atop the table top, sharing a look of support. Then, when they were all settled, Carlisle looked once again at Bella. "Where does you story begin, Bella?"

It was a hard question, and an even harder one to answer, she realized. Should she tell it like a story book? Several good beginnings ran through her mind. Bella wasn't the type of person to just speak instantly. She had to think about the question first, and know exactly, in minute detail, how she would tell it. Much like she had done on the plane ride to Alaska, Bella thought of the problem, and searched for a way to string factors together to find the solution she needed.

It took her a few extra moments, but she finally knew where her story began.

"I was 17, when my **Italian Language 101** class was sponsored for a 2 week fieldtrip to Italy…"

* * *

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

bnthridiot: Yeah, 8,000 words is a record for me, I think. But I'm pretty happy with how it turned out.

Next, Bella fills the Cullen's in on her ordeal, and they try to offer their support to help her. Knowing BElla, she won't want any of her friends to risk their lives needlessly for her. Edward finally talks to Alice, and gets some clarification. What he hears will change all their lives drastically.


	9. Ruins of Volterra

bnthridiot: _I apologize for my long wait in updating this. I seem to have lost motivation--which i wierdly discovered tonight. i blame the 5 hour nap i had earlier, which now keeps me awake at midnight. Well, I hope motivation is mine again, and i strangely enough imagined this chapter being longer. her flashback is going to continue for another chapter, im afraid._

* * *

Flashback: 1 year previously...

* * *

Anya pursed her lips and emitted a whistle that filled the little domed corridor like a presence.

The sound of it sent chills down Bella's spine, a feeling that had been happening a lot since their arrival in Italy. She supposed it was all the ancient arhictecture, or the timeless feeling Italian air seemed to emit. It was a humbling feeling, like you were in the presence of something bigger then yourself.

At the moment, Bella and her travel partner were wandering the ruins of San Galgano Abbey. It was a beautiful place—perhaps it was the light spilling in from the lack of a roof, but Bella didn't feel quite as intimidated by the site as she'd expected. Up until this point, their tour group had only been inside living, updated cathedrals. The cathedrals had been so dark, so formidable even in their beauty. Something about them made you want to huddle in your skin and not even breathe lest you disturb something so sacred.

But this place! Even though it was only a shell of a sanctuary, the ruin had a peaceful presence to it. Like it was slumbering, but didn't mind you walking through as it dozed.

Bella ran her gaze over the arched opening, at the carved flowering along the Corinthian columns. She reached up to run her fingers over the weathered stone, and had to stand on the tips of her boots to manage it.

Bella's travel partner, Anya, looped her arms around one of the pillars holding up what was left of the corridor ambulatory, and let her body swoop around it. "I Am Sooo Bored!" She complained, her straightened blonde hair swinging through the air.

Bella sighed. This was the 6th time Anya had complained since they'd arrived. "I'm sure we'll be leaving soon," Bella assured her partner, pushing back her irritation.

The girl pouted, then beamed when her cell phone vibrated in her pocket. Anya pounced on it in anticipation to entertain herself with whatever text had sent news of what her boyfriend in the USA was doing.

Bella dropped back down on her ankles, and moved away from Anya, who didn't seem to be appreciating the architecture around her. Bella stepped down out of the crumbling corridor and made her way out onto the heart of the abbey itself.

Over time, a grassy meadow had sprung up where once parishioners would assemble for mass and religion. Pausing in the middle, Bella turned toward the back of the abbey's ruins, tilting her chin up to look directly at the round opening in the crumbling brick apse. She could imagine stained glass once filling in the round circle. It was too early for it, but at sunset the sun would fill that little circle, creating a sort of glowing halo.

In the 12th century, the colored glass filling the cathedral with its bright light would have been awe-inspiring. A small smile stretched its way across Bella's face as she imagined it.

A shrilling whistle broke her reverie and plunged her back into the present. "_**Pheonix Italian Language 101! Back on the bus**_!" A loud voice rang out.

Bella sighed, taking one last look around her at the ruin, wishing she could stay a little longer, but realizing she'd probably seen just about all of it anyway. And, she had to realize that not everyone was as sorry to leave as herself. Anya practically dragged Bella back onto the bus in her anticipation to return to their hotel.

"Tonight is a free night!" Anya gushed to Bella as the tour bus started pulling back onto the paved road. "The dorm parents said we'd be free for a few hours to explore Volterra on our own, if we have a partner or an adults' supervision."

Bella smiled fleetingly at Anya before looking back out the window at the rolling Italian countryside. "Oh, that sounds fun. Which adult are you going with?"

Arya blinked at her travel partner, wondering how such a science nerd could be so dense. Honestly, Arya didn't know why the fates had forced her to partner with Bella for this trip. At school, she and Bella weren't even on speaking terms. Bella was the science geek, and boring wannabe. While she, Anya Baikov, was the high society of Baeton High School in Pheonix, Arizona.

Anya also didn't understand why she had to be on this trip. It was all her mother's idea—something to do with "_I don't want you wasting your summer on a beach bumming around when you could be doing something worthwhile, like studying your culture! You need something other then cheerleading to look good on your college forms_!" So, here she was, exploring the few things in Italy she didn't want to see—honestly, who cared about crumbling cathedral buildings—with a club of high school geeks who thought learning a second language was actually doing the world any good.

Well, that night was going to be the first time Anya had a chance to do anything fun since getting on the airplane, and she was going to accomplish it without adults supervision one way or another. "Bella," Anya began, her voice sweet and inviting. "I was actually hoping you and I could hang out together, jaunt around Volterra together, you know…What do you say?"

Bella ran her right hand through the roots of her hair as she contemplated the prospect. She knew Anya didn't give two cents about her as a friend, and knew that Anya must be desperate indeed if she was asking boring ol' _Bella_ to hang out with her. However, Bella wasn't exactly sure she wanted to throw the girl a life line. It wasn't like Anya had ever done anything to deserve her efforts. And she did have a few books she'd been interested in perusing…that afternoon would be the perfect free time to read them…alone and undisturbed…

At that moment, the bus breached the hill they'd been climbing, and Bella looked out the window at the bright day lighting up the little city of Volterra. It was nestled so serenely in the green hills, the old brick and terracotta clay roofs glowing with the heat.

And Bella realized how foolish it would be to miss out on this opportunity to see the city for herself. When would she ever see it again? Perhaps with a google search engine she could review pictures taken by other tourists, but then she knew she'd only regret the decision to skip the streets of Volterra, when she had the chance to do so now.

So, with her mind made up, Bella turned toward her fellow classmate and club member. "You know, Anya, I think I'd like to explore Volterra with you."

* * *

"OH!" Anya gushed, pointing enthusiastically across the square, "Look at that vendor! She's selling some cute stuff."

"Hmm," Bella murmured her agreement, her eyes preffering to roam around at the people who were actual natives of the little Italian town.

On the other side of the square, a small band consisting of several instruments serenaded a small café audience. As Bella watched, an older couple left their table, the man leading the woman out into the street. Bella smiled as he pulled the woman tenderly into his arms with a farmiliarity of lovers and the two began to dance to the music.

Bella was charmed to the very root of her soul.

"Which do you think matches my outfit better?" Anya inquired of Bella, turning and holding two different pairs of earring up against her own lobes.

Bella reluctantly looked away from the dancing couple and forced herself to concentrate on Anya. "Ah…I like them both, but I'd personally go with the blue one."

Anya wrinkled her nose, then tossed the blue earrings back onto the vendors table, which earned her a glare from the young woman behind the cart. "On second thought, I'd better get the green then." Anya paid the young woman without looking at her, then scampered off to the next vendor.

Bella apologized in Italian to the young woman, who rolled her eyes and tolled Bella she should find better friends who weren't such "pig-brains." Bella chuckled quietly and then started to walk after her partner, who was already badly needing her help to translate the price of some scarf.

Thankfully, before long even Anya was famished enough to stop her shopping escapade, and the two of them made their way into the small café.

Anya sighed as she ran her finger through the little chalk board that held the hastily written café menu. "What I wouldn't give for a starbucks about now," she moaned, trying to make sense of the menu.

Bella ordered for both of them, and even held the polite conversation with the café owner while he made their drinks. Outside, they sat in the iron worked chairs and people watched as they finished their beverages.

"Italian men are supposed to be so attractive and romantic, you know?" Anya noted, eyeing the men that walked by. "But, so far, I am unimpressed. They hold nothing to American boys."

Bella found it safer to agree outloud, even though she didn't think it was fair to generalize a whole nation of men based on one town. Just then, one young man walking by with curly black hair looked at Bella and locked eyes with her. As Bella blushed slightly in response to the attention, he grinned and nodded his head to her before he disappeared down the street.

No, Bella had to disagree with Anya. Italian men were all they were supposed to be.

She really thought it a shame their bus would be leaving the lovely town to make their way back to Rome in the morning. Bella thought she would have loved to have seen more of it before leaving for the USA.

But, she also realized that she missed her mom, Renee, and the Arizona desert. 3 weeks was a long time to be away from the important things in life.

Across the plaza, the clock tower began to chime. Bella counted each stroke. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. 7'oclock. Bella glanced over at the clock tower, noting the deepening red in the sky and the sun dipping down over the hills behind that.

Twilight was fast approaching. The city would come alive with the night life, she was sure.

Volterra did not disappoint her assumptions. As the stars began to twinkle in the deepening blue sky, Italian people young and old began to come and fill the square. Music started with more abandon, the youth in the crowd eating up the chance to plaster themselves and their peers together in the uncomplicated forms of modern dance. Anya managed to wiggle her way in, the preppy girl in her eating up the energy the crowd gave her.

Bella herself hung back towards the edge of the party, enjoying watching rather then participating. She was never one to involve herself in a group in such a way. Plus, she was worried whether she could get to an American Embassy in time to save her life if she somehow managed to wound someone with her clumsy dancing.

There were other things to do besides dancing too. Vendors seemed to be engaged in selling wares designated more for the allure of night, rather the wares of the day.

One vendor in particular seemed to be getting plenty of attention. Curious, Bella moved her way over to the other side of the plaza. It took her a minute to weave her way through the crowds, but she did get a good view anyway. Bella had to raise her brow when she saw why the vendor was getting so much attention.

The woman running it was nothing more then stunning. Even if she wasn't dressed provocatively, her long mahogoany hair and face would have been enough to have men and women drawn to her beauty and influence. She was busy talking to some other tourists who were asking questions, so Bella grabbed one of the vendor's phamphlets to find out for herself what was offered.

It was some sort of advertisement for a night walk tourist experience of Volterra. Bella read over the phamphlet with a slight tingle of interest running down her spine. A guided tour of the last crumbling underground ruins of Volterra sounded interesting, something she'd prefer over the plaza club dance Anya preffered. She glanced at her watch and saw that the next tour began in 10 minutes, and would last about 30 minutes.

Bella signed up for the tour on the paper attatched to the table, and pushed her way back to the center of the party of find Anya. She found Anya back at the café, in the center of some group of young people. Anya was laughing flirtaciously while nursing a glass of some liquor substance. She looked mildly confused when Bella told her she'd be gone for 30 minutes and not to worry.

"Who's worrying?" Anya slurred, waving Bella away with her free hand.

Bella frowned disapprovingly at the liquor being passed freely around, but left without a word. Afterall, it was Europe. Besides, she wasn't offended by Anya's lack of caring so much as she was happy the girl wouldn't insist on tagging along for this tour.

Bella wanted to enjoy her last look of Volterra without one single complaint.

The tour began promply on the time the phamphlet specified. Bella estimated there were about 35 other participants beside herself. All of them tourists. Bella didn't recodnize a native Italian amongst the little group at all. Which made sense—Bella herself couldn't even admit she'd toured much of Pheonix.

The tour guide, the woman from the vendor earlier, gathered their attention. "Welcome to the beautiful, and mysterious city of Volterra, visitors," She greeted them, her voice serene and strangely seductive in its lisp. Her gaze swept over them, taking in her group. To Bella's observance, she looked apraising.

Bella felt a tell-tale shiver run down her spine, and had to shake off the reaction to the woman's voice.

"My name is Heidi, and I will be your tour guide for this evenings _entertainments_." She smiled at the end of her sentence, before continuing. "I will be leading you into one of the famous villas just down the street, once the home of the ruling powers here in ancient Volterra. The families power stretched far, and they built numerous tunnels and secret passageways beneath and leading through the city. Countless mysteries and haunted tales exist in these ruins and tunnels." Her grin grew wider. "And tonight, I shall lead you to them."

With her mysterious introduction over, she motioned for them to follow her and began to lead them away from the main plaza and away from the lit up clock tower. Bella took one last glance at the youthful party going on behind her and then followed at the back fringe of the tour group.

Heidi led them through several darkened alleys, then out onto a cobbled main road lit only by a single oil street lamp. It flickered and cast shadows across the tourist group, who were eating up the atmosphere of the mysterious tour.

Bella found herself more reserved on it. It felt too real, somehow. Not like a staged tour at all.

Heidi stopped in front of a set of double iron doors, that were twice as tall and wide as Bella's height. The iron knockers were of brass dragons, their teeth stretching over their lips like daggers. Heidi placed one palm on each side of the doors and merely shoved them. It looked effortless on her part, and Bella had to marvel that perhaps the doors weren't as heavy as they looked. They filed through the doors several at a time, Heidi waiting for the last of them to enter before letting the doors slam shut.

The tourists looked around them in awe. The foyer to the ancient estate was as massive as it was opulent. Everywhere Bella looked there were gold embellishments and statues of pagan Christianity. Bella also noted that it all looked quite kept up and modernized—this was no ruin. It least, not yet.

Heidi swept her way back to the front of the group, her mahogany hair glistening from the glare of the gas lamps lining the walls. "Now that we've entered the estate, I shall lead you to the first of the mysterious rooms. Do keep up, and no dawdling. This estate is still used by the ancient families's heirs, and you will be in most trouble if caught in a corridor you are not supposed to be in." Heidi's voice, once beautiful and seductive, took on a more sinister undertone.

The tourists all voiced their understanding, instinctively pulling closer together and in closer to Hedi. Their tour guide, assured of their cooperation, began to lead them down one of the side hallways.

Bella found herself shocked by the change in scenery almost instantly. The rooms went from opulent master pieces worthy of Italian history to simple white walled hallways befitting her Pheonix school hallways. It went on for what seemed like several blocks, during which the tourists began to murmur on how dull this tour was becoming.

Bella had to agree with them. Not only was the tour so far a waste of time, but the chills running down her spine were becoming uncontrollable. _What was wrong with her_?

Then, the white corridor opened up into a posh room that Bella instantly recodnized as a modern day reception area. The walls were paneled in dark wood, with green carpet from wall to wall. Furniture was arranged artfully, along with paintings of Volterra and some famous ancient works of art. At the center of the room itself was a receptions desk, manned by one woman who beamed at them as they entered.

"Welcome, Heidi!" the receptionists greeted, standing to bow. "I see you've brought guests to the estate!"

"Gianna," Heidi said simply, with no real feeling in her tone. "Is everything prepared for the tour?"

Gianna nodded her head. "All is waiting for you. I hope the tour will be enjoyable for all!" She smiled at the tourists, then gestured toward the elevator beyond her desk.

It took a couple loads, but finally the entire tour group was taken up to whatever floor was the beginning of the tour. Once again, they made their way down another white hallway, this time shorter then the last.

They came to another set of brass doors, which Heidi instantly pushed open. "And the tour begins!" She called out, her laugh bouncing off the walls.

The room they entered did not disappoint the eyes. It was a gothic as all get out, and as opulently midevil as a tourist could want. The eager guests brought their cameras to their faces and began to snap away.

Bella had not brought a camera, and was hence not distracted from the confusing vision before her.

The room was opulent, yes. But, it was also ominous. It was not like the abbey ruins of San Galgano at all. Bella felt no peace, and no awe. She only felt a dull sense of danger.

It was heightened by the fact that the room was encircled by men and women clothed in red and black robes. Men and Women who were as beautiful as Heidi was, and seemed to be as serene and as appraising of the tourists as she had been.

And their eyes…Bella found hers widening as she found her gaze drawn to them. They were a muted red, all of them, gleaming in the lit torches! And they gazed on the tourists as if hungrily.

_Hungrily_? Bella thought it an odd choice of adjectives for her mind to assemble. But, never-the-less, something told Bella she didn't like being herded into the midst of this odd assembly of strangely garbed guests.

As quietly as she could, Bella slowed her pace so the rest of the tour group passed her, then she carefully slid herself into the shadows of the pillars along the wall. There were several nitches dug deep into the wall, and Bella squeezed her way into the deepest corner of its shadows. _Why was she doing this_? She wondered, not sure of her own actions. However, she forced herself to remain hidden and watch.

As the tour group came to a halt in the center of the domed room, one of the robed figures standing on the front dias raised his arms wide. "Welcome, Guests! Welcome to Volterra!" His booming voice filled the room, and his tone bespoke familiarity and bright friendship.

The tourists all instantly relaxed at his friendly tone, turning their gazes to the man speaking with eagerness.

The man lifted his hands—which were frail looking and pale—and let his hood fall back. His face was just as friendly as his voice, and just as frail looking. The skin covering making up his visage was as translucent as white onion skin, framed by hair that was long and jet black.

And his eyes were just as red and as hungry as the rest of the robed people around him.

"Guests, I thank you for endeavoring to visit our estate! And I thank you, Heidi, for your excellent fishing," He gushed, turning his appreciative smile to their tour guide.

Heidi grinned back, and bowed. "It's a pleasure, my lord Aro."

Aro turned his attention back to the tour group. "Alas, I'm afraid the tour has to end before it can truly begin!"

The tourists blinked in confusion, not sure what the pleasant man was hinting at.

Aro let his arms fall, his palms spreading out to the robed people encircling the room. "Begin!" He said simply.

The room blurred in Bella's vision, as if her mind couldn't keep up with the people moving in front of her. However, what she could see shocked her to her core.

The robed figures set upon the huddled tourists like a well rehearsed mob. Each snatched one of the guests for themselves, dragging them in moments to a corner or an empty spot on the floor. The tourists screams of terror seemed to come to slow.

A couple of the robed figures seemed to dislike their victims screaming. Without a seconds hesitation, they snapped their necks.

Bella quit breathing as the sounds of screaming came to a halt. Every tourist lay dead in the arms of a robed figure. In disbelief, she watched the hoods fall back as their mouths descended to their victim's bodies. Some chose the neck, others chose the wrist or arm, or…whatever tasty blood vessel they found most enriching.

Bella couldn't believe what she was seeing. She assessed the situation by the facts she was witnessing—these people dressed like the occult, they'd just killed a rounded up bunch of inconspicuous tourists to murder, and they were drinking their blood in an orgy of ritual.

What else could she be witnessing but _human vampirism_?!

Bella would have been sick to her stomach if it weren't for the adrendaline of terror pumping through her system. She had no doubt that if she were found now, she'd be killed just as the rest of the tourist group had been dispatched. _How was she going to get out of this_?!

Their tour guide, Heidi, let her victim slip from her grasp with a sigh of content. She licked her lips of the blood coating them and opened her eyes. They gleamed with a vibrant crimson—her eyes no longer betrayed the hunger they used to. "Finally, contentment!" She purred.

One of the robed figures near the back snorted. "Easy for you to say," he grumbled, looking very angered. "You actually got to dine on one!" The man disappeared in the air, then re-appeared right in front of Heidi. "Did you conveniently forget to bring one for me, Heidi? Or are you really unable to count to 36 anymore?" His tone was acidic.

Heidi's brows pierced in confusion. "What are you talking about Felix? I brought 36 with me tonight."

He growled. "Then why am I still famished?" He spun toward the dias, his tone petulent. "ARO! Heidi didn't bring me sustenance!"

The papery, friendly man who had greeted their victims so sincerely stood gracefully from his drained meal. "Heidi, dear, your fishing was successful, no?"

Heidi began to look peeved. "Of course it was! I counted them as I brought them inside the elevators myself! There were 36 as we entered this floor of the building."

Aro made a noise of contemplation, an amused smile coming over his features. "Then, your dinner must be hiding nearby, Felix. Everyone, shall we listen a moment?"

As a group, the robed figures stood, and became as still as statues.

The room hushed into a deep silence.

Broken only by the sound of Bella's galloping heartbeat.

Before Bella could even think, a cold hand encircled her arm and pulled her from the niche where she'd been cowering. She was tossed through the air like little more then an object one could pick up. Bella landed hard on her side against the marble, a cry of pain escaping her lips. As soon as her vision cleared, she pushed herself to her feet, twisting each way in an instinct to defend as the robed figures encircled her ever closer. She was aware of the deep, sob like gasps her body kept taking in to supply her racing heart with oxygen to fuel her terror.

"Found her," the amused vampire who'd thrown Bella sang, coming over from the niche. She was in her teens, younger then Bella even, with blond hair and a child-like aura to her. "You can eat her now, Felix."

Bella jerked to face the Felix vampire who'd laid claim to her life, heart jumping. He had eyes only for her, and the hunger in them was blaringly sinister. "I find myself not as desperate to feed as I once was, Jane," he drawled, his lips pulling up to reveal gleaming teeth.

Behind Bella, Aro chuckled. "Oh? You're giving her up so another can have seconds? I never knew you to possess such self-reserve."

Felix grinned, wickedly. "Oh, I'm not giving her up to another. I'll drain her dry myself."

Bella blinked, and suddenly he was standing in front of her. She gasped and moved to retreat back, but as she'd learned, she had no chance of moving faster than him. Felix pinched her palm between his two fingers and pulled her arm out to the side.

"For defying me, I want to hear her scream first," he said with eagerness, and pinched down with all his might.

Bella's ears heard the little think snaps of bone before she felt it. The aftershock rippled up her arm and through her mind like a tempest. She jerked in his grasp, her eyes widening to the bursting point. His eyes gleamed as he drunk in the extent of the pain rippling across her face.

Yet, she did not scream.

Bella didn't know how she did it, but she clamped her teeth together to the point of breaking, and channeled all her will into not screaming.

She was going to die. Oh, she grasped that fact now. So, before she was snuffed out, she was determined to win in some small way. She would die with dignity. Screw Felix! She hoped her blood tasted like mouthwash when he drank from her. But she would not scream!

"Seems you've caught a silent one, Felix!" Heidi chuckled, amused.

Felix didn't like having his authority defied in front of his comrades. He pushed Bella hard enough to send her sprawling back down onto the floor. Bella caught her weight on her good hand, not sure if she could manage to hold back a scream if her crippled one were touched again.

"You will scream for me, one way or another!" He growled, and turned toward the one called Jane. "Use your power!" He pointed at Bella's sprawled form. "Now!"

Jane looked at Aro questioningly. From the tender look they shared, it was blatantly obvious the little vampire was enamored with her master Aro, and only existed for his will alone. The kind, benevolent leader Aro nodded his head, his eyes seemingly entertained by the whole situation.

As Jane shifted her angelic gaze over to meet Bella's, Bella lifted her head as high as she could and let her pain be overshadowed by her anger. With determination, she vowed that whatever the little creature was going to do to her would not work. She would prevail in this!

Jane's blazing red gaze held Bella's smoldering chocolate brown ones for a split second.

Then two. Confusion flared in Jane's expression.

When the third second hit, a strange hush had fallen on the room.

Bella swallowed once, daring to look around her. Felix looked between Bella and Jane in disbelief. The other robed figures began to murmur together. Heidi looked disturbed.

"Marvelous!" Aro whispered, lifting a finger to his chin as he gazed down at Bella's hunched form.

Jane meanwhile had gone from angelic to infuriated. With a cry befitting a harpy, she launched herself at Bella.

Bella cringed naturally, but needn't have. Felix wasn't about to give up his meal to Jane just because she'd failed to make Bella scream in agony.

Before Jane could reach her, he gathered Bella up and sprung back, a strange feral growl rumbling in his chest. "She's mine to dispatch! You stay back, witch!" He didn't bother being careful with her fragile body. Bella couldn't stop the little gasps that emitted from her lips as his arm squeezed her ribs tight against his side.

Jane paced closer, her own growls displaying her irritation with Felix's actions. "She _should_ be in agony! I'm channeling everything I have at her! How can she defy me!?!"

"Is this true, dear one?" Aro questioned from on high. "Can you really not touch her with your power?"

"**NO**!" Jane hissed, eyes gleaming in distaste. "Let me have her! I _must_ fix this! I_ can make her scream_!"

"Not fair!" Felix interjected, tightened his hold on his meal even more. "She's mine by rights!"

"Just a minute, my friends," Aro interrupted, a speculative look in his eye. "You both are failing to grasp the signifigance of this situation."

Both turned questioning glances to their leader.

Aro stared at the trembling girl in Felix's grasp. "I wonder…" He motioned towards Felix. "Bring her here."

With a grumble, Felix took a hold of Bella by the collar of her shirt and marched her towards the dias. Aro descended gracefully, meeting them on the bottom step. Aro extended his hand, reaching for Bella's good wrist. She dug in her heels to try to keep away, but it was futile.

His papery thin fingers took her hand into his grasp, covering her palm completely. He bent his head over her palm, eyes closing.

They stood like that for several seconds, while everyone looked on in speculation.

After those few moments, and nothing happened, Aro lifted his head, surprise and disappointment showing in his red gaze. "How strange…" he murmured. "Absolutely nothing at all to see." But then, an abrupt shift of mood overtook his features. He beamed at Bella. "Yes, this is indeed _Marvelous_!"

"Marvelous?" A vampire to the left of Heidi inquired, his tone seemingly disinterested.

Aro flashed a grin in his direction. "Why, yes, Marcus! Just think of her ability! She blocks Jane's, and even my own! Just think of what an asset she will be to our little group!"

His remark was met with a shocked silence.

"What?!" Felix exclaimed. "Are you suggesting we make _her_ one of _us_?!"

Jane looked completely disgusted at the idea. Bella had to agree in this case, it mirrored her own revulsion.

"I am not _suggesting_, Felix," Aro stated cheerfully. "In fact, I am most_ insistent_. We cannot allow this discovery to go to waste. I wait decades to find talent such as this!"

"But--" Felix began to protest, then pouted. "But, she smells so _divine_!" He trailed a cold finger down the pulse in her neck. "Better then most humans, better then I've smelt in a long time! Must I waste her?"

Aro cocked his head to the side. "She is indeed unique! The first to have hidden from us, and the first to resist our powers! No, indeed she must not be wasted." Aro folded his arms, smiling comfortingly. "But, as a reward, my friend, you shall be allowed a small taste of her blood. Mind you, only a little. And be sure you leave enough to turn her, Felix." His friendly tone slipped away to reveal the sadistic character he hid beneath his façade. "I will be _most_ displeased if she dies before that."

"And how do you suggest we control her after she is turned, Aro?" Marcus questioned, brining the leader's attention back to himself. "I doubt she'll be endeared to us, and she's demonstrated that any tries to influence her feelings otherwise will be unsuccessful."

Aro frowned in thought. "I'm sure we'll find a successful way to control her within the next few days. Heidi?" he turned his attention to her. "Will you find out all about our new member? I'm sure she registered her name and information about herself at the beginning of the tour."

Heidi nodded. "Yes, my lord. I'll get right on it."

Aro beamed. "Excellent!" He stepped over to Jane, who was still fuming and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Well, shall we depart this room and give Felix the time he needs with his meal?" He smiled at Bella's terrified expression. "I look forward to meeting you in your full glory, my dear."

The robed figures left the room with Aro.

Felix waited until the door had shut itself entirely before placing his hand about Bella's throat. His cold breath ran up and down her trembling skin as he pressed against her from behind.

"I would have liked to have drained you dry," he murmured, lifting her up so her feet dangled inches above the floor. Bella struggled for breath as her weight pressed down more heavily into his marble like arm. He sighed. "But I'll settle for the pleasure of torturing you for eternity."

She didn't see it happen, but she felt it—the tear in her skin as he sank his teeth into her collar bone, and the warmth of a red trickle of blood that slid down her chest and bloomed across her shirt.

He groaned and muttered something unintelligible at the taste, and pressed his lips into her skin with more exuberance. His tongue prodded the ski with lapping swiftness, urging the blood to flow faster. "Just…a little…more," he said between gulps, tightening his hold on her possessively. As if she could run way!

Bella's head began to spin, her vision to blur. He was killing her. She knew it, had already come to terms with it. Where before she hoped she tasted horrible, now she was gladdened that she tasted _divine_, as he put it. The other vampires wanted her alive for their sadistic reasons. She didn't want Felix to remember what his master had ordered. She wanted him to drain her dry now.

It wasn't so bad, she thought to herself, her eyes beginning to darken as blood became a less available substance. She could think of worse ways to die. It felt kind of like falling into a cold bath—a darkness that held no room for pain or terror.

So, why was her neck suddenly on fire?

It didn't fit the idea of death, this strange burning sensation. The pain of it jolted her to awareness once again, if only for a moment. Her eyes met those of Felix's. He'd stopped drinking, just as ordered, and now looked down at the helpless human with amusement.

"Now, my pet," he practically purred, stroking a cold finger wet with her blood down her cheek, "Now, whether you want to or not, you will writhe in agony for me."

And, as the fire spread to the rest of her body, indeed she did.

* * *

bnthridiot: I hope that was satisfactory. Over the last few days I've read several amazing authors who's storytelling rival my own. i only wish i was that creative--i think their loyalty to their stories inspires me to write now more then anything. So, next Bella wakes up a vampire, and as we've heard her state in her previous conversations with Edward, she doesn't make the Voluturi's lives easy. if only she could die...

* * *


End file.
